The Group Of Three
by XxCarlieCullenxX
Summary: Boarding School Abductions, Secrets Being Kept, One Big Life Changing Thing. But the question is...Who IS Jennifer? 221B Is getting a whole lot busier.   OC
1. Silence and The Case

The first thing that woke John Watson up that morning was not noise. It was the opposite. Normally at 7 o clock in the morning his flatmate Sherlock Holmes would be making a racket either playing the violin very badly or trying to find something and half the furniture and books come crashing down followed by Mrs. Hudson knocking on the door asking if they are ok. So when complete silence was around, John got suspicious thinking that he had either gone to bed for the first time in four days or most probably annoying the hell out of someone at New Scotland Yard, or even worse, dead. So throwing his legs over the edge of his bed he got up to investigate. He was right to be worried. Sherlock wasn't in the living room, or any other room in the house. John then noticed the post-it-note on the mirror and went up to read it.

"_John, had to pop out. Won't be long. I promise I won't get in to trouble…much. SH"_

Sighing he pulled the note off the mirror and shoved it in the bin on his way to get ready to go out as soon as he got back from gallivanting around London. A voice called from the bottom of the staircase. Even now Mrs. Hudson's voice could scare him. He found it hard to believe that that powerful voice came out of such a petite woman. She kept some sort of order in the house and even made Sherlock stand back a couple of times too.

"Sherlock! John! Detective Inspector Lestrade is here! He's come on his own! I'll put the kettle on!" she shouted up at him. John's head shot up from the book he was reading. She had no idea Sherlock wasn't here, which was odd as Mrs. Hudson gets up at five in the morning and Lestrade was here to see them, he had no idea either so he hadn't gone to Scotland Yard either. Lestrade knocked on the door and entered.

"John" he addressed, "I need you two again, missing girl. Should interest Sherlock greatly…where is he?" Lestrade looked around for the missing detective. John shrugged.

"I was hoping he was with you, but obviously not" he replied. "He hasn't called or texted either"

As if on cue the front door slammed shut and footsteps came up the steps. Sherlock squeezed passed Lestrade who was still standing in the doorway and looked at him and John who were both staring at him.

"Ok, I see you both have stuff to tell or ask me…John fire away" he said not bothering to take his coat or scarf off.

"Where were you? What were you doing? What's going on?" John asked. Sherlock cocked his head at him.

"Who are you, my Mother? I've got one of those already thanks. Never did like me much though. Preferred Mycroft" the word 'Mycroft' came out as if it was forbidden to say. "Work that's all…Lestrade your turn. Fire away" Sherlock said stuffing his gloves in his coat pocket.

"Missing girl. Reported yesterday" Lestrade said carefully. Sherlock stood there in thought for a moment before replying.

"And what's different? You don't consult me on missing persons cases unless there wasn't something not quite right" Lestrade shifted his weight on to his other foot.

"She went missing from a boarding school just outside London. A boarding school" Lestrade answered. Sherlock's head shot up as he was looking at the ground.

"A boarding school? I see. And because no-one can get kidnapped from a boarding school, you need me and John"

"Yes I need you two, God help me"

Sherlock smiled.

"Count us in"


	2. Case Begins And Secret Starts

New Scotland Yard is always busy but always stops to stare when Sherlock Holmes walks in the door. The first two to always make a fuss were Sgt. Sally Donovan and Anderson the annoying forensics "expert" who couldn't put two clues together if he tried. But they both knew they couldn't irritate Sherlock too much in case he let slip about their affair. After 30 seconds of staring and silence the staff began talking and moving about once more. John always felt uneasy and embarrassed when people stared at them. Lestrade led them to his office and handed Sherlock the notes.

"Millie Jenson, 15, went missing from the school last night without a trace…no fingerprints, nothing" Sherlock flicked through the papers.

"10 minutes in her dormitory and I promise you I will have a lot for you to go on" he said to Lestrade very confident.

* * *

Sherlock snapped his purple rubber gloves on and entered the dormitory much to Anderson's dislike shortly followed by John. All the other girls stuff had been cleared out so only Millie's bed and clutter remained. Sherlock instantly got to work. Checking drawers, her bed and eventually her wardrobe for evidence. They left the room 15 minutes later they left. Sherlock's head was streaming with information. John noticed his expression.

"Go on then, you're dying to tell me" he said. Sherlock clapped his hands together.

"What was unusual about her side of the room John?" John shrugged. "Books! All her books were detective novels. Millie had a thing for detectives-"John spluttered.

"She'd love you then!" he chuckled. Sherlock scowled and continued.

"Maybe she was looking for something, or someone. Under her pillow was a letter off a friend from a different boarding school in Harrogate-Ashfield College to be precise. I would recognise that badge anywhere. They seemed close though…I wouldn't be surprised if they were planning to meet up somehow. There was a watch under her bed. Broke on impact of hitting the floor, broke last night at 10 pm. Her bed wasn't made either, she was pulled out of it and she grabbed the wardrobe and the doorframe as she was pulled out, tiny scratches that you wouldn't get if you weren't being pulled. Someone took her. This is a kidnap John" he said slowly.

John looked at Sherlock carefully before asking.

"Ashfield College-How do you know it?" Sherlock took a deep breath.

"The matter stands as how are they involved John- not how I know them" he said quickly.

John could tell something was up with him. Sherlock's phone beeped and he pulled it out to read the message. Before running out to the edge of the road with his hand up.

"Taxi!"

They were rather quiet on the way back home. Sherlock was texting for most of the journey and John sat there not knowing what was going on…again. But within 20 minutes they arrived back on Baker Street.

"Mrs. Hudson? No one called did they?" Sherlock asked as soon as he entered through the door.

"No Sherlock dear. Were you expecting a call?" Mrs. Hudson asked pleased that they could talk normal without cases getting in the way.

"No…Just asking" Sherlock gave her a smile and headed upstairs. John said"Hello" before following him up. Sherlock hung his coat and scarf up and grabbed the phone.

"Need to make a call, back in a minute" Sherlock swayed in to his room and shut the door. John couldn't help himself, he had to listen in through it, he grabbed a glass from the kitchen and silently listened in on him. Half a conversation was better than nothing he thought.

"Jennifer listen I can't see you next week, I've got this case that needs sorting. Lestrade won't let me off…I know it's been a while but you have my number…I'll try to get you…And no I won't tell, I don't need anyone finding this out… " Sherlock chuckled. "You're like me sweetie, never could resist…well get off the phone quick!...I love you too…bye."


	3. Keeping Things

As soon as John heard Sherlock hang up the phone he began to panic. Keeping quiet he hopped from one foot to the other with the glass in his hand and realised he had to go back downstairs so he ran back down nearly tripping twice. He heard Sherlock's door open when he hit the living room; panicking, he grabbed one of the books from one of their latest cases and sat down in his chair placing the glass on the table. Sherlock walked slowly down the stairs and placed the phone back on its charging stand then turned to look at John with interest.

"Are you alright John?" he asked with curiosity. John nodded back with an 'all innocent' smile. "You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be Sherlock?" John asked confused. Sherlock nodded towards the table.

"You went to get a drink but brought back an empty glass" John looked at the glass as if it had betrayed him. "And the book…one, your reading it upside down-" John looked at the book properly for the first time to be met by a pages of unreadable symbols. He slowly turned it the right way up and suddenly, the mess on the pages was English, and he could read every word of it. "And two- It's a black lace book…" Sherlock said before walking off to the kitchen.

John's eyes widened and he slammed the book shut to look at the cover and sure enough it was a black lace book! '_Just my luck!'_ he thought to himself. He plopped the book on the pile of other books and got up from his chair.

"We off to do more detecting are we?" he asked to Sherlock who seemed to be heating fizzy pop in the microwave. "Sherlock!" he ran and pulled the plug out of the socket for the microwave. Sherlock whined like a little boy.

"Aww! I only wanted to see what would happen!"

"Sherlock…you KNOW what would happen!" John replied happy he had noticed before they would have to pay Mrs. Hudson for a new microwave.

"Yes I know…but I want to see! Make it more fun" Sherlock said smoothly. "And yes, come on. Millie Jenson's body was found…I need to take a look" he announced before shooting off grabbing his coat and scarf off the door on his way out. John stood there for a moment before dropping the chord and running after him.

"Mrs. Hudson were off out!" Sherlock said before opening the door that lead in to Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson's voice came out through the corridor.

"Ok dears! I'll save you some cake for when you get back!"

Sherlock shouted for a taxi and sure enough it stopped in front of them and they headed the Hospital Morgue.

Lucy got butterflies in her stomach which meant one thing. And sure enough she was right Sherlock Holmes was stood behind her.

"Ah Lucy! Listen I need to look at the body of Millie Jenson please" Lucy had a deep feeling of regret in her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes but, I've been instructed that the Body of Millie Jenson cannot be seen"

All of a sudden Sherlock cocked his head at her. He touched her left temple carefully and ran a hand through her hair.

"Have you hurt your head? You seem a little dazed…I like what you've done with your hair today. Make you appear…taller" he lied.

Lucy blushed and smiled.

"I'll make an exception this time" she said.

"Thankyou Lucy. You're so kind" Sherlock replied.

John looked at Sherlock with suspicion. Sherlock was _FLIRTING_ to get his own way…maybe that how he got this 'Jennifer'? Which that confused John even more. Sherlock said himself, he doesn't date. He considers himself 'Married to his work' since John had met him Sherlock had been on two 'dates'. The first was when he had tagged along to the circus with him and Sarah and the other was to get information out of a woman who was refusing to answer so Sherlock gave her push with the date and she confessed the next day via text to him.

Sherlock Holmes doesn't date…so how come Jennifer had managed him to?


	4. Jennifer's Coming

Millie's body had scratches and what upset Sherlock and John the most, she had been beaten to death. Lucy put the body away and the duo left the Morgue. One utterly upset by the sight of the child's body, the other head full of mystery problems.

"Well that was awful…" John said softly.

"Indeed but John…her nails…she's right handed but all the signs are pointing to her using her left to defend herself. Her right was bound up, she got her left free hit someone hard and it broke her baby finger…but worse I checked the notes of the school…anything to do with Ashfield is destroyed. Including her which means Ashfield is in danger"

"Ashfield? The place you know but won't tell me how?" John asked. Sherlock nodded before getting at taxi for them to get them back to Baker Street.

Mrs. Hudson knocked on their door with two plates of cake. And for once Sherlock answered the door not John. He spied the cake and beamed at her.

"Mrs. Hudson you are a brilliant woman!" he kissed her on the cheek and took the plates placing them on the table in front of John; who took a look before going back to work.

"Oh…and Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson started but Sherlock cut her off.

"Yes I won't attempt to blow up fizzy pop again and I won't play the violin at three in the morning and I promise to more sword marks on the furniture"

"What? No! I was just going to say someone phoned me up to ask if this is where a Sherlock Holmes lives this afternoon-and please, no more of that violin" she turned to leave when Sherlock grabbed her and carefully pulled her inside.

"Someone asked for me? Who? What did they sound like?" he pressed.

"Urgent, Sweet, Careful of what she said I don't remember much Sherlock dear, is it important?" she looked at him worried. He smiled and shook his head and with that, Mrs. Hudson left.

"Damn It! Things are gonna get interesting now!" Sherlock jumped up and down frustrated. John watched his madman flatmate before picking up his slice of cake and had a nibble at it.

"Who was it?" he asked carefully aware he was stepping on thin ice of Sherlock finding out he had listened in on his phone call.

"Someone I know…I have a feeling she's gonna try and get here…to Baker Street. But she can't…not with Mycroft's men about. They'll get her" he walked to the window to look out over Baker Street.

"Who do you thinks coming?" John persisted.

"Jennifer" Sherlock replied. John's mind was working overtime. Jennifer was coming _here. _Here. Was she Sherlock's girlfriend? What were her connections to him? And why was he sounding like the man pacing the room like a tiger in a cage.

"Ok, Ok, We need to finish this case, and stop Jennifer at the same time. She has no idea what she's getting herself in to here! Mycroft will find out!"

"Is that bad?" John was confused again.

"Very bad…indeed"


	5. Hypnosis Death And Jennifer Arrives

The Next Day

Sherlock had been up all night and it had started to take its toll. He kept nodding off in the middle of sentences or just look like he was thinking but then gently snore. John left him on the sofa sleeping as he went to get shopping-One hour alone, and with him sleeping he wouldn't get in to trouble. He had been up all night worrying about Jennifer's apparent plan to get to Baker Street.

John didn't feel like going to Asda after the last attempts but they desperately needed more milk and things for Sherlock to experiment on before it ended up being something needed that would be disintegrated. Groaning he entered the world of hell that's called a Supermarket.

* * *

Cursing to himself John struggled up the stairs with carrier bags to see with his surprise that Sherlock was up and about with papers sticky taped to the wall armed with a highlighter he was scoring important parts. Muttering to himself then underling more.

"John, you're back. Good. By my records…Millie Jenson died via being hypnotized and then beaten to death but it didn't go to plan…" he turned to face him then went back to the wall of papers. John sighed and began unpacking the shopping in to cupboards and the fridge before joining him at the wall of mayhem. Mrs. Hudson wouldn't be pleased with all the sticky tape stuck to her walls.

"So, we catching people with hypnosis powers and evil enough to batter a teenage girl to death correct?" John summed up the process quickly.

"Correct…" Sherlock said before walking to the kitchen and making two cups of coffee for himself and John. John took his cup and sipped the contents; placing his cup on the table by his chair. He noticed a book about hypnosis on the shelf behind Sherlock's head, which could only be seen very slightly because of the mop of curly hair in front of it. He walked around Sherlock's still form as he was thinking again to grab the book off the shelf.

Much to his surprise Sherlock turned to look at it and smiled at his discovery.

"John Watson, you're picking things up off me! Good to know you're paying attention" he took the book off him and began flicking through him.

"I'm sorry, paying attention?" he asked slightly offended.

"Hmm. I placed the book there to see if you would spot it. Glad you did I need it now"

Sometimes Sherlock Holmes needed a good walloping but at a time like this wasn't a good idea. Mrs. Hudson had taken a swing at him once when she found the jar of eyes in the microwave that she borrowed off them as hers had broken. John couldn't help but smile at the memory of her making Sherlock explain a jar of eyes in a microwave without it being an experiment.

"You know John; your mind is annoying sometimes…" Sherlock announced not looking up from the book. John thought for a moment at what he said. "See…always thinking the wrong things. Think ahead not backwards"

John opened his mouth to reply when Sherlock slammed the book shut and threw it on to his chair.

"Nothing that can help us at all" he spat out annoyed.

Both facing the wall away from the door they carried on working for hours not bothering to stop unless it was one of the making more coffees for them or grabbing more books.

Sherlock suddenly jumped up and down frustrated.

"Why. Is. This. Case. Harder. Than. Expected?" each word was in time with a jump. John shrugged. "There must be someone controlling the whole operation…but who?"

A voice rang out behind them.

"Moriarty. Moriarty's behind this"

Sherlock and John spun round at the voice. Sherlock dropped his cup of coffee shocked.

"Jennifer?" he said shakily.

Jennifer smiled at him.

"Hello Uncle Sherlock"


	6. Jennie's Life

Jennifer Holmes felt bad. She had only been in the flat mere minutes and she had already managed to smash a cup, stain a rug and cause a man to fall unconscious. She dropped the bag of clothes she had brought and ran over to her Uncle who had keeled over from the shock of seeing her. John Watson was already trying to wake him but was failing.

"He'll be alright won't he Dr. Watson?" she asked worried. John nodded.

"It's just shock" he lifted Sherlock's top half up to drag his to the sofa when Jennifer took his legs and together they carried Sherlock's still form to the sofa. "How did you know me by the way?"

Jennifer looked at him surprised.

"Dear God! You are slower than Uncle Sherlock said! I'm the Niece of Sherlock Holmes…I'm a Holmes John, if I didn't have the Holmes family observation problem I'd be a little worried. I knew your name and profession cos' Uncle Sherlock told me. But I can clearly see you're an army Doctor from Afghanistan or Iraq" Jennifer said. John found it slightly annoying that she spoke very much like his flatmate.

"Afghanistan. Let me guess…Hair, Tan but not sunbathing?" he asked. Jennifer nodded.

"Ah, I see he's already played that card on you…" Jennifer smiled. Sherlock started mumbling and his eyes shot open. Quicker than any normal pace he was on his feet and staring at Jennifer. He didn't move for a minute then all of a sudden was rushing about. Running to the window, looked over Baker Street, then he smiled. Not a forced smile, just a happy smile. He held his arms open and Jennifer ran in to them they hugged for what seem like forever. John cleared his throat at them; they broke apart and looked at them.

"Sherlock, Jennifer's here! You said they would get her if she came here!" John said, he had only just met her but he couldn't help but care for her safety. "And she's your niece?"

"Indeed, I'm alert if anyone should come looking for her, and yes she's my niece. Problems with me being an Uncle?" Sherlock asked. John shook his head and sighed defeated.

"Ok I give up. I heard you on the phone to Jennifer, I-" John laughed. "I thought you'd found a woman!"

Sherlock and Jennifer looked at each other then burst out laughing. John got annoyed.

"Ok! I know that Sherlock is not the one for dating!...Hang on; NIECE! That would make her father-"

"Mycroft" Jennifer said with not a shred of happiness or nice feelings inside her. "I rather Sherlock was my father, I'm more like him. Even in appearance"

John hadn't noticed that Jennifer indeed had black curly hair and the same eyes. But now he had, it was impossible to think they were any other relation other than father/daughter. But more importantly she was wearing a school uniform. An Ashfield College School Uniform. No wonder Sherlock knew the logo, his only family member he got on with went there.

"And you don't like Mycroft-why?" John asked.

Jennifer scoffed.

"When I was six months old, my Mother died. So they tracked down Mycroft to look after me, but being so busy with running the British Government he couldn't look after me. So what happened? I was stuck in a care home! I was in there until I was six. Then one of the girls died a suspicious death. The police came and went with "evidence" but I could tell they were missing the obvious clues. The Holmes gene was kicking in. And one day, they brought along their consulting detective…Only the consulting detective seemed to be very much like me. He had noticed when I walked in to the room with the body in it and told him that there was a secret room in the house behind the full length mirror in the hallway as it was slightly angled and a light could shine through it. When he figured out I was his niece, he came to see me once a week until the day Mycroft took me out and placed me in the stupid boarding school when I was 13" by the end Jennifer was crying and Sherlock was holding her close to comfort her.

Mrs. Hudson suddenly entered the room without knocking surprising all of them.

"Sherlock dear, I heard a bang. Is everything-"she spied Jennifer, and how similar she looked to the detective. "alright? Sherlock Holmes! Where have you been hiding your daughter! In the airing cupboard?" Mrs. Hudson's mothering instincts took over and she quickly made sure Jennifer was safe and well.

"Jennie is my niece, not my daughter Mrs. Hudson" Sherlock stuck his hands in his trouser pockets smiling. "And she is going to stay for a while…is that ok?"

Mrs. Hudson nodded.

"Course it is dear!" Jennie smiled a thankyou but her mind was wondering back to her escape and she shuddered at the memory.

Sherlock had no idea that his Jennifer had come to him for safety…Moriarty was coming for her.


	7. The Case Is Just Beginning

That night Jennie was sleeping on the sofa, John was sat in his chair with Sherlock on the floor sat by his feet; both men were watching the girl sleep. John had never seen Sherlock so buoyant about anything that wasn't suspicious deaths. Jennie had brought out the caring side of him that had been locked up for a long time. Mumbling caught them both unprepared, Jennie was talking in her sleep. John chuckled.

"Well that's another thing you both share then Sherlock" he said smiling. Sherlock looked up at him from the floor.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked dreading the answer.

"I mean, you talk in your sleep too. Well, when you actually do sleep. You were talking about not walking in the left corner of my room because you 'accidentally' pulled the floor boards up" John said. Sherlock laughed nervously.

"Well I err…I was conducting an experiment" he lied.

"Under the floor?"

"Ok! I wanted to see what that annoying click kept coming from!" he replied chuckling slightly.

"Did you find it?"

Sherlock nodded.

"It was the domino piece I dropped by accident"

Jennie began screaming. Both Sherlock and John were out the seats and waking her up. Her eyes shot open and her arms wrapped around Sherlock's neck. John went to make two cups of coffee and one cup of hot chocolate for the new member of the family. When he returned Sherlock had sat Jennie down and was listening to what she had to say.

"The missing children from the boarding schools, Moriarty is taking them. He needs them; but it's only females with the knowledge of…detectives. All of them were detective fans. Millie Jenson had found your website one day at school and was writing to my friend bout the 'mysterious Detective Holmes' When she found out about me, she was over the moon! Writing to me about the Holmes family observation gene. I would reply but I always said get rid of the letters; just in case. Then Moriarty took over both schools. I heard them talking about this plan they had. They need me to make it complete, well they need my gene-"

Sherlock was writing at the same time. All the evidence Jennie was saying would be needed.

"It's ok Jennie. You came to me and John, we can stop this" Sherlock promised. But inside, he knew this wouldn't be easy.

The Next Day

John walked in to the living to see it empty.

"Oh Sherlock actually went to bed then" he said to himself. And sure enough when he checked his room Sherlock was asleep. Unfortunately, he was so tired he didn't make it to the bed and was asleep in yesterday's clothes on the floor. Sighing, he went back in to the living room and spied the bag of Jennie's things. The realisation hit him like a brick wall. Jennie was sleeping in the living room, a living room which was empty! Jennie had disappeared.

"SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" John screamed louder than he thought he could. Stumbling and dazed Sherlock made his way downstairs.

"How did I end up in my room last night? And why was I on the floor?" he asked. John pointed at Jennie's bag and the empty sofa. It didn't take long for Sherlock to realise what was missing from it.

They both looked around the room for any signs of a struggle of sorts but found nothing. John heard Sherlock gulp. He turned to see him with a piece of paper.

"Found her" he said quietly and handed John the note.

"_I didn't want to wake you two. DI Lestrade came round, another victim. I said I'm as good as Sherlock so no need to disturb him. I went with him to Scotland Yard and the Hospital Morgue, I won't be long. Ps. Uncle Sherlock- I dragged you upstairs when you suddenly dropped. Sorry for any bruises x JH"_


	8. The Scars And Sherlock's Lizzie

"Jennifer Holmes you get here this minute young lady!" Sherlock screeched. Molly, Lestrade and Jennie all stopped what they were doing to face an angry detective and a worried doctor.

"Ah, there you are. Just about to call you. Penelope Glass, 14, known at her boarding school for her love of detectives. Only this time she was poisoned" Jennie said not caring about her Uncle being angry for leaving the house when instructed not to.

"Same age, Same hobby, different death. There playing with us" Sherlock said pulling his magnifying glass out of his pocket while walking towards them, all anger suddenly gone. He was engrossed in the body just as much as Jennie; they looked up when Lestrade dropped the bowl he was holding. His mouth was hanging loose and he was pointing at the couple working at the body.

"You…look so alike! I thought so at first you looked like each other but stood next to each other you look too alike! Is she your daughter Sherlock?" Lestrade stuttered

"Yeah, I slept with my brother's wife 15 years ago, when I was just 19 myself and she was in her late twenties" Sherlock stated voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course she's not she's my niece" Jennie laughed at Lestrade as he just seemed to cool off a little bit. John walked over to Jennie and grabbed her left wrist, Jennie winced and tried to pull away but John had already pulled her jacket sleeve up to reveal the scar on her forearm.

"Missed something Sherlock…" John stated. Jennie put her hand over the scar. "What was it?" John asked carefully knowing that Sherlock can blow if anyone asked about his past, and with Jennie being so close to him, she might do too.

"It was stupid. When I was six I decided to see what would happen with an aerosol can, a match and a gas oven…BOOM!" Jennie replied. "I was lucky I wasn't in the room, but it blew out a fake wall and it trapped my arm" Sherlock looked at the scar, and sighed.

"Guess we're more connected than I thought Jennie…" Sherlock said and pulled his loose shirt collar to the left to show his collar bone. Just underneath it was a scar that looked pretty bad even now. "Urm…Ta da?" he tried to make light of the situation but Jennie and John could see the pain in Sherlock's eyes.

Lestrade coughed and pointed towards the door, Molly nodded and he left. Molly grabbed her bag and quickly followed muttering about that it was her break.

"Uncle Sherlock…mine was an experiment when I was six…what was yours from?" Jennie hopped up and sat on the empty table that Sherlock was leaning on. He chuckled. John joined Jennie sat on the table and eventually so did Sherlock.

"I was twelve. Our little 'talent', I couldn't control it. It was always popping out of my mouth at the wrong moments. Walking in to assembly, deducing supply teachers, even members of my own form. And one day, after school, it happened when I was sticking up for a girl named Lizzie who I sat next to in English. They grabbed me by my tie and literally threw me by it in to the corner of a brick wall, it sliced my shoulder open and Lizzie's mum was a nurse. So took me back to her house and her mother stopped the bleeding and drove me to the hospital to get it stitched up. Afterwards I said that my Mother couldn't find out so Lizzie gave me a dark blue scarf to cover it up with…" Sherlock looked down at the dark blue scarf around his neck. Jennie smiled sympathetically.

"You kept the scarf, all this time" Jennie said. Sherlock nodded.

"Lizzie was part of the reason I became a detective. One English lesson she stuck a post it note in my pocket asking me to meet her in town that Saturday, I agreed. When I got there I was on the wrong side of the road, Lizzie decided to cross to me instead of me going to her. A car came round the corner without looking and the driver was speeding, he hit her and sped off. By the time I made it to her in the road, she only had enough life left to say my name, and she died in my arms. The driver was never caught. So I did one our promises that I'd get him" Sherlock was upset for the first time in a long while. The first time since he found out that Jennie had left the Children's home and didn't know where she had gone.

"And did you get the driver?" John asked. Sherlock nodded.

" When I was seventeen" Sherlock chuckled. "When I had caught him and he was in custody, I went to Lizzie's grave and placed the case work on her grave in an envelope with her name on it knowing that her Mum visited every day. That was when I got the last seven entries of Lizzie's diary. Her Mum gave them to me in a plastic wallet" Sherlock added.

Jennie placed her head on her Uncle's shoulder. Sherlock kissed the top of her head and jumped off the table.

"Anyway, I still have memories and one always comes with me wherever I go. A piece of Lizzie is still going. Come on you two, let's get back home, and I want a word with you Jennie about the state of my hip!"


	9. Jennie's Choice

"Sorry about your hip Uncle Sherlock…it was either that or leave you when you dropped" Jennie said sitting on the sofa. Sherlock looked at her.

"When I usually drop off to sleep in the chair-"Sherlock began but Jennie cut him off.

"No no, you didn't drop off to sleep in the chair. You _literally _dropped. You were stood up them suddenly crumpled to the floor asleep" Jennie smiled. "It was rather funny to see" she laughed. Sherlock shook his head and ran a hand through his black locks and was surprised to feel a lump on the side of his head. "Oh yeah, you hit the table, not the floor…must have been tired, you didn't wake up, just muttered 'Ow" and that was it" Sherlock shrugged and walked in to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. As he walked back to John and Jennie in the living room behind him, the kettle went bang. He slowly turned to see bits of kettle on the floor and work surface. John closed his eyes and when he opened them he was beaming.

"Well, what's the story this time? "He laughed. Sherlock shrugged then he remembered.

"Oh I put a homemade bomb in there…I forgot it would detonate when the kettle would turn on" John looked at him expectantly .Sherlock shrugged his coat on and walked to the door. "I'm going, I'm going"

Jennie gave a sly, cheeky wave as he left. Sherlock couldn't help but stick his tongue out at her as he went through the door. John sighed and then sat next to Jennie. Much to his surprise she took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder like she does with Sherlock. With her free hand, Jennie brushed a long, curly black strand of hair out of her face.

"How about we clean the flat up John?" Jennie said breaking the silence. John nodded and together they began putting books back on shelves and chemical experiments down the drain. Anything deadly went in the bin. Jennie suddenly screamed, but it was a happy scream.

"Oh my God is this yours John?" John turned to see Jennie holding up a violin and bow. John shook his head. "You don't mean…THIS is Sherlock's?" John smiled.

"Yeah, he plays at three in the morning sometimes…I think he does it on purpose-"John was cut off by Jennie putting the violin in the crook of her neck and beginning to play. John could easily tell that she was playing the tune the orchestra played when the _Titanic_ went down in the film. "You can play the violin?" Jennie placed it on the table and began hunting around and to John's surprise, pulled out the violin's case out of the kitchen cupboard.

"Yeah violin, but I consider it a bit boring…I'm known at Ashfield for the piano" Jennie replied smiling. John shook his head,

"You're the musical Holmes then?" He asked. Jennie shrugged. Sherlock burst in with a smile and a new kettle in his hand.

"Got it!" he said proud of himself that he had gone to Asda without having a mental overload because of deducing everyone in sight. "Have you cleaned up?" he asked looking about the flat.

"Yeah…do you really need so many books?" Jennie asked.

"Yeah, most of them are from a case…I've gone off books at the moment" Sherlock pulled a face at all the piles of books.

Jennie laughed and plugged the kettle stand in, filled the kettle and switched it on, this time, it didn't go bang. Jennie decided that this might be the time to tell Sherlock another reason why she came to them. Other than Moriarty wanting to kill her, and not wanting to go to her Father.

"Uncle Sherlock, can I tell you something?" Jennie asked. Sherlock nodded and sat her down on the sofa and plonked himself next to her. "When I came here, to Baker Street, I not only came cos' of Moriarty or even to get my own back on Dad, it was because I _want_ to be like _you_. You're 34 and you act like a child and insecure. You're filled with doubt and immature! You're brilliant at what you do and how you do it! it's made me realise…I'm more YOU and Dad, where can I sign up to consultant detecting?" Jennie asked. John's eyes widened.

"Whoa hold on! Heavy alert! You want to join this? Join probably thee most dangerous job in London?"

Jennie nodded. John was worried, he was attached to Jennie, and he didn't want her in danger, but yet she was happy to fight alongside them. And that reminded him of when he started out at this dangerous life too.

Once you're in it…you're in it till the end.


	10. Mycroft Knows

Jennie was bored. Sherlock and John had told her to stay in the flat while they went to Scotland Yard so Mycroft's men didn't see her. But unlike her Uncle, she didn't need to shoot walls and furniture for entertainment. Jennie decided to have a look around the little flat of 221b Baker Street. Some of the new and frankly scary things that were growing in chemistry pots made her back away slightly. Finally deciding she was throwing it ALL out. Grabbing bin bags she threw all the unnecessary junk in away, polished, hovered and even clean Sherlock's bedroom, screaming at some of the nasty stuff in there. 2 hours later, the flat was spotless, dangerous chemical and severed head free. Feeling pleased with her handiwork, Jennie went downstairs to see Mrs. Hudson and say thank you properly for letting Sherlock stay even with his nasty habits and awful manners. When she heard a scream, she assumed that Sherlock was home and he had notice the flat.

"Where's the fire?" Jennie asked as she approached the top of the stairs. Sherlock turned and grabbed her in to a hug.

"Thank God! I thought Mycroft had found you!" he said hugging her tighter. "If you must see Mrs. Hudson leave a post it on the mirror" Jennie coughed and began struggling, Sherlock realized she couldn't breathe so he let her go.

"I thought you would have-"Jennie stopped her sentence and laughed at her Uncle's expression when he had finally realized the flat was clean. "Oh…and the great mind gets it" she laughed. In the process of making fun of Sherlock she had forgotten to notice that John wasn't with him. "Where's John?"

"Oh, Scotland Yard. Treating Lestrade for shock…we did kind of give him a fright Jennie" Sherlock laughed, "He has always thought that I was an only child and I don't know, parents dead or something…" Jennie chuckled.

"Well can I go to Scotland Yard please? I want to apologize and scare this 'Anderson' bloke Lestrade mentioned…" Jennie looked up in to Sherlock's eyes, and even though he felt like was looking in to Mycroft's, he still couldn't resist letting her. And with that she was out the door and calling for a taxi.

Sherlock watched from the window as his niece hopped in to the taxi and headed off to Scotland Yard to do they very Sherlock thing and annoy Anderson. His smile faded when he spotted two of Mycroft's men, one taking a photo of Jennie and the other talking on his walkie talkie, that meant Mycroft was about to find out that his mistake of a daughter was back in his life…

Sherlock ran to the door grabbing his coat and scarf on the way out. By the time he had got past Mrs. Hudson at the front door telling him off like a schoolboy for running inside the house, the two agents had gone.

* * *

Mycroft was sat at his computer bored out of his mind. His life had started to go wrong when he was seven years old. When his brother, Sherlock was born. Then it all went downhill, sibling rivalry completely took over him. When Sherlock was ten, he was better at the 'Holmes Talent' than he was at seventeen, and it annoyed him. Even now, even though that he was in the government and the elections were coming up, he still had time to kidnap John Watson, annoy Sherlock with his concerns, and make him frustrated that he played his violin so badly he could have mistaken it for cats being strangled. But Mycroft still was concerned about his brother's well being, and now concerned for John Watson too. Their career choice hadn't been one of the safest…

"_Mr. Holmes! A girl has left Baker Street Sir!" _The walkie Talkie bleeped.

"What girl? Sherlock doesn't care for children and Mr. Watson doesn't have any…Mrs. Hudson's grandchild perhaps?" he said

"_No Sir, she's about 15 and has black curly hair, rather like our target himself, he called her 'Jennifer'"_

Mycroft was suddenly interested. A Jennifer, a 15 year old, with black curly hair, and lodging at Baker Street. There was only one girl he knew like that, his own daughter, a daughter he should never have had. She was a mistake and he had tried to rid her out of his life with care homes and a boarding school, and now she had tracked Sherlock down. It was only a matter of time until she joined his games.

"Keep watching her" he replied in to his walkie talkie before slipping on his coat and grabbing his umbrella. Mycroft's day had just gotten interesting.


	11. Myrcroft's Pain At Jennie

Jennie strode with confidence of her Uncle in to Scotland Yard's office heading to Lestrade and John she could see them through the window of his office. John noticed her and waved at her she waved back and opened the door to Lestrade's office.

"Inspector Lestrade, I'm here to say sorry for giving you the fright of your life and to return this which I found in Sherlock's jacket pocket" Jennie said and handed over Lestrade's Police Badge. Lestrade looked at it then stuck his hand in his empty pocket.

"It was in my pocket how did he get it?" Lestrade was confused.

"Well it must have fallen out and Sherlock picked it up so he could give it back to you Inspector…"John said giving a knowing wink at Jennie. "Anyway speaking of Sherlock, where is he?"

"At home…I cleaned the flat up. I imagine he's trying to find that skull of his…it was freaking me out so I decided that if it's freaky to us two, it needs to freak him out" John looked confused. "I tied it to some string in his room. When Uncle Sherlock turns the light on, the skull will be released and it will drop in front of his face" Jennie said sitting down in the chair Lestrade invited her to sit in. Both men laughed.

"You're planning to prank your Sherlock with that skull of his?" Lestrade asked. Jennie nodded.

"Lestrade, I've found a head in a fridge and deadly chemicals in the toaster! It was payback time for me and John" Jennie replied taking it in her stride, sat next to her John began choking.

"Deadly chemicals in the toaster! I used it this morning! Will I be alright?" John panicked.

"You'll be fine John, if you were going to die you would have done it already…" Jennie said more interested in Lestrade than what she was saying. Lestrade noticed Jennie's staring; he looked down at himself and looked back at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just, You were talking to Molly about Sherlock, and the answer will be no. If Sherlock wanted to date Molly he would have asked by now…oh and have if you must wear make up...let it be your own, not Molly's."Jennie pointed at his cheek and handed him a tissue to get rid of the dark pink. But it was harder to see under the amount of blushing Lestrade was doing.

"Anyway Miss Holmes, if your Sherlock's niece, how do you have his hair and his childlike qualities?" Lestrade questioned. Jennie scoffed.

"Oh my God, I'm amazed at that! All you have to do is dig in to our family records! Mycroft Holmes, born 17TH October 1969, which would make him 41 years old. He has a younger brother of 7 years called Sherlock Holmes, born 19TH July 1976 making him 34. Mycroft has bark brown hair, inherited off his father, Sherlock inherited black, curly hair off their mother. I managed to inherit the black curls off my grandmother. His childlike qualities are just because the only family member I've known the longest is Sherlock Holmes" Jennie was amazed that it had never entered his head to check family records at the hospital.

Lestrade coughed, not understanding hardly a word of what she had just said. She was very indeed a Holmes.

* * *

Mycroft watched his daughter from behind the corner of the wall. He was surprised that she was so much like his _brother_. She was all full of energy and the black curls. He noticed that she liked wearing a long top and leggings complete with converse. But she had a long winter coat on complete with a scarf around her neck, _Sherlock _wears a long coat and scarf! It broke his heart that she was so much like her mother…and his _brother_. He dearly missed his Melanie, and Jennifer was too much of a reminder, so he pushed her away, got rid of her from his mind. But he knew that this would one day happen. Jennifer called a taxi to a halt and John Watson followed her from the building. She was too much like the one he loved, and the one he loathed. Another problem in his world. Jennifer Holmes was going to get into trouble, and when she did he was the one most probably picking up the pieces. He got out his phone and texted Sherlock. He hated texting but throwing Sherlock off the scent was the only way to get close to Jennifer.

"_Sherlock, need to talk to you. It's important. It's about Melanie…Mycroft Holmes" _

Mycroft held his phone in his hand…he had never talked Melanie Holmes since the day she died.


	12. Texting Fight Over Molly

As soon as John and Jennie walked in to the flat Sherlock pushed them back out again. Confused John was asking over and over what was going on.

"Take Jennie and hide her! I don't know take her to Molly's! Just get her out of here!" Sherlock thrust Molly's address in John's hand and they ran back down the stairs and out the back door still wondering what the hell was going on. By the time they were on the back of Baker Street and heading in the direction of another to get a taxi John had only just realised that somehow Sherlock had Molly Hooper's address. Jennie grabbed John's hand and pulled him in to the shadows, confused by her actions he opened his mouth to ask but she clamped her hand over it and pointed down Baker Street at Mycroft getting out of a taxi. John removed Jennie's hand from his mouth and pulled her out of the shadows and they ran down the road until they finally called a taxi to a halt to take them to Molly's.

Molly had only just got off shift and was vaguely annoyed by the knocking on her door. What surprised her was it was that Watson bloke and Sherlock's niece.

"Molly sorry to disturb you, but Sherlock asks a favour…could you look after Jennie for a while?" John asked. Molly had to say yes. It was for Sherlock; of course she was going to say yes. It meant he was trusting her enough to let her look after his own family members.

"Yeah sure come in both of you" she replied. Jennie entered smiling but John shook his head.

"Sorry Molly, I have to get back. Whatever Sherlock is doing that needs Jennie out the house can't be a good thing…I need to get back before half of Baker Street is demolished" Molly nodded her head and John looked at Jennie. "Be good and don't deduce anything got it?" Jennie sighed.

"Yes Uncle John" Jennie said. It caught John of guard being called 'Uncle John' by Jennie. It made him feel warm inside to be accepted. With that he ran off back in to the rain and in to the taxi. Molly waved him off and shut the door.

"So what's Sherlock up to then eh?" she asked Jennie. Jennie shrugged.

"No idea…I wanna know though" she pulled out her mobile and began texting Sherlock.

"Well come in make yourself at home and don't mind Toby…he just likes new visitors" Molly said escorting Jennie in to the living room. Jennie smiled and said thankyou before texting.

"_What the hell is going on here! I saw DAD at Baker Street! JH"_

"_I know, he's come to talk about your Mother apparently…but he never talks about Melanie. EVER. John's back by the way. How's Molly's? SH"_

"_It's ok…Toby keeps sitting on my lap. Do you think Dad knows that I'm at Baker Street? JH"_

"_I don't know…he doesn't know that I know you even EXIST! And I didn't until you were seven SH"_

"_How did you have Molly's address? JH"_

"_When I first started working at the labs, she was more…flirty. She left her address and phone number in one in my coat pocket when I wasn't in the room SH"_

"_Aww that's sweet. She is sweet. Maybe you should give her a chance…JH"_

"_NO. SH"_

"_Why not? She adores you. Always has done by the sound of it JH"_

"_I'm not interested that's why…and I'm not asking her on a date! SH"_

"_Fine…I will! JH"_

"_JENNIE DON'T YOU DARE! SH"_

"_JENNIE? SH"_

"_JENNIFER HOLMES IF YOU HAVE DONE THAT I WILL KILL YOU! SH"_

"_Done what Sherlock? Jennie has been playing with Toby for the last five minitues…is there something wrong? Molly"_

"… _SH"_


	13. Plans

"What the hell did you think you were doing Sherlock?" John's voice hit Jennie's ears as soon as she entered through the front door from the street. She smiled; it was the sound of home.

"I don't know bored" was Sherlock's reply. Jennie stood in the doorway of the flat watching John shout at her Uncle, who couldn't have been less interested if he tried laid out on the sofa.

"Bored? Sherlock, you've shot the walls when you are bored! You've never ever decided to mix lighter fluid, lemon juice, vinegar and bicarbonate of soda together then HEAT it up!" Jennie only just then realised the state of the kitchen.

"Don't worry John, I created acid covered pickled onions once, set them on fire and catapulted them across the school corridors…" Jennie said trying to lighten the mood. Sherlock's head snapped up from the arm of the sofa.

"THAT sounds FUN!" Sherlock stated.

"Don't you DARE!" John said. Sherlock sulked in the sofa again. Jennie was already bored with the two bloke's argument and was looking through left over evidence from previous cases. A bag with a photo of Chinese numbers caught her eye. She held it up.

"What's this writing mean?"

"Two numbers, a specific page and a specific word on that page. The book was the London A-Z" Sherlock replied. Jennie thought for a moment before looking at the painting on the staircase and hatched her own plan. With the bag of evidence and plan in her mind she ran upstairs to Sherlock's bedroom where she knew he kept a pen with pink ink. The pen wasn't his, it was his mother's and he had inherited it when he was younger. While Sherlock and John argued, she put her plan in to action.

* * *

"Moriarty sir! We've found her! She's gone to _HIM_" The agent said. Moriarty chuckled. His plan was falling nicely in to place. Jennifer Holmes was where he wanted her, with Sherlock Holmes.

"Good. Our plan is almost complete…one more girl should do it. Kill the Richardson girl. She has enough knowledge on detectives to keep Sherlock interested. And while he's doing that, Jennifer is all the more venerable…I need her, she's special to my plan"

"What shall we do when we get her sir?" the agent asked.

"Hold her at the old abandoned mill, but keep her alive until the last minute. I warned Sherlock Holmes and he didn't listen…I will burn his heart. And Jennifer Holmes is the key to it…when Sherlock is begging to let her go…kill her"


	14. Jennie's Last Night And Sherlock's Kiss

Mrs. Hudson flinched at the bangs coming from the upstairs flat. What made her laugh though, was that she knew what or rather _who_ it was. Sherlock Holmes. Another bang, this time followed by a cry of pain and Sherlock's voice.

"OW! Jennie I'm 34! Not 15! And I'm not flexible!" Sherlock seemed very much in pain as he dragged himself off the floor and on to the sofa wincing at the pain in his back. He had never thought looking after his 15 year old niece would cause him so much pain. She had been with him and John at Baker Street for over 2 weeks and so far, Sherlock had, a bruised hip, a lump on his head and now a bad back. This recent back injury was Jennie trying to teach him how to stay upright in a handstand, only Sherlock overcooked it and had landed on his back about six times. He was happy that his flatmate was a doctor; he definitely needed one right now.

"Well you said 'I could do that' so I put it to the test. Turns out you can't!" Jennie teased. "Now what next, shall we try the splits?" Sherlock jumped up to get out the way but cried out when pain shot up his spine. Jennie sat him back down. "Stay sat down, it get better any quicker if you move about…" Jennie continued doing her gymnastics in the living room, to which she had moved the furniture around, until John got back from work. He was met with the sight of Jennie's legs, much to his mind screaming at him to ask her why she was doing a handstand, living with the world's only consulting detective and his niece, it seemed perfectly normal. Through her hair that was dangling in front of her face Jennie blew black curls out of the way to see John enter the flat.

"Hiya John! How are you?" Jennie asked making no effort to stand upright. John shrugged and opened the fridge, happy not to be met by anything that should be in a horror movie.

"It was alright, thanks for asking. Sherlock, Mycroft called me today; he said something about you kissing Melanie?" Jennie collapsed on the floor to look at her Uncle who was blushing and chuckling nervously.

"YOU kissed Mum? When?" Jennie started. Sherlock sighed.

"It was an accident. It was before I met her properly. Mycroft was bringing her to meet the family the next day, but the night before I was walking along a road tracking someone down and your Mother had just been to a friend's birthday party. She was a tiny bit drunk and she was walking towards me, when I noticed someone following her. I didn't want to risk seeing her the next day on a slab in the morgue so I caught up with her and asked if she was alright and offered to walk her back. I walked her to the train station and she just grabbed my coat lapels, pulled me down to her level and kissed me…the next day however, Mycroft brought his girlfriend to meet us and it was her…big mistake to say 'Oh my God! It's you, you kissed me last night!'" Sherlock laughed. Jennie was laughing by the end too. John was just staring in horror at the thought of it all.

"You kissed your brother's wife! No wonder you don't talk much!" John commented. Sherlock shrugged it off.

"Technically I didn't know her so it doesn't count"

* * *

Moriarty had been planning this step by step for months. Jennifer Amanda Holmes has a special bond to Sherlock Holmes, she opens him up, and any emotions he had buried emerged to the surface when he is around her. When Sherlock is alone, he is stubborn and very bottled up. Taking the mick that he knew things others didn't. But when Jennifer arrived, he has to admit that she knows more than him at times and she showed the world that Sherlock Holmes does care. Moriarty seemed quite pleased with the way his experiment to Sherlock's heart had turned out. He had found out that Sherlock really was more human than people thought. He almost felt guilty that he was going to kill the girl he cared about so much.

"Jennifer Amanda Holmes…enjoy the time you have with your precious Uncle Sherlock…because you won't have long left with him" Moriarty smiled at the picture of Jennie he had 'Borrowed' along with her file from Ashfield College. They didn't take much care with their confidential files; it was almost too easy to steal Jennie's.

"We will get her tomorrow…the old abandoned mill will be where we take her, when we take her to her death. Sherlock Holmes would then have to find her, as well as try to save her. That way we can kill her easily without problems" Moriarty told his snipers. They left the room and he walked over to the picture of Jennifer and Sherlock Holmes together when she was nine years old. Chuckling he threw it in the fire and watched it burn, just like he going to do to Sherlock's heart tomorrow night.


	15. Family Moment

Jennie woke up in the middle of the night again. Sherlock was sat at the kitchen table armed with a Bunsen burner and various chemicals in test tubes and jars. She smiled; she knew what was going to happen tomorrow. She had figured it out two days ago. Tomorrow was the day she was going to die at the hand of Moriarty. All the clues added up, and for once she was happy that Sherlock was slower at adding the dots up than her, she had to get rid of him tomorrow. Tell him that some person's body had been found and Lestrade needed his help. Anything to get Sherlock and John out the way for what was to come, she didn't want them to get any more hurt than they were already going to get.

"Why are you awake young lady?" Sherlock's voice reached her ears. Her smile grew.

"Why are you playing with dangerous chemicals and Bunsen burners in the middle of the night?" she shot back at him.

"Bored"

"Then I'm bored too" Jennie said threw her legs off the sofa and stood up. She smoothed down her baby blue and white pyjamas while walking towards her Uncle and pulled a chair up to sit next to him to watch this very dangerous experiment blow up. But the longer she leaned on Sherlock's shoulder breathing in his scent as well as many toxic fumes, she realised how much she was going to miss when she died tomorrow. Sherlock as if he knew, wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close, he kissed the top of her head.

"You know Jennie, you being here has helped me…and John, greatly" he said. Jennie frowned.

"How?" she thought for a moment but no answer came in to her head.

"Well John all of a sudden is making sure you're always alright and texting me to see if you're not in trouble and asking if you want anything bringing back from the shop…and me, I'm not always a know-it-all. You showed me that there are things even I miss" Sherlock said, "And Mrs. Hudson adores you, and Lestrade and Molly seem very close to you too"

Jennie laughed quietly, not wanting to wake John up. She knew she was putting on a brave face right now and thinking about all of these people just made what life she had left worth living. All Jennie hoped, was that plans go well.

"Jennifer Holmes, how are you the same little girl I found in that children's home? You were very small with big brown eyes and the capacity to become one of the greatest detectives alive" Sherlock stated. Jennie felt rumbled about her eyes, her brown eyes.

"Well thanks for rumbling me Uncle Sherlock" Jennie sighed and slowly took out the bluish-grey contacts she wore to match Sherlock's eye colour. Sherlock watched stunned that this 15 year old wore contacts just to not look like her Father. Jennie really did have Mycroft's eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Now we've just had our very 'Family' moment, are you going to put that dish of flames out?" Jennie asked while she was hugging Sherlock she had only just noticed it on the counter. Panicking Sherlock grabbed a glass of water off the table and threw it over the dish to smother the flames before they got too out of control and that they didn't have to wake John up only to get a yelling at.

"Thankyou Jennie, you just got me out of a lot of trouble there" Sherlock refilled the glass and sipped the contents inside.

"What would you do without me Sherlock Holmes?" Jennie asked. Sherlock thought then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it's a good job you're not going anywhere then, isn't it?" He replied. Jennie nodded smiling, but inside she was screaming. Her life was going to be over in about nine hours, she was going to leave Sherlock alone again. She only hoped that John would keep him in line. If Moriarty had to kill her, then he could. Just as long as he leaves Sherlock alone.


	16. The Countdown To Death

The countdown to Jennifer Holmes' last day alive had begun. And it started out as a very 'normal' day. John was late for work and was rushing about to get his things together, Sherlock had decided to open a shaken up bottle of fizzy pop over his laptop and was moaning that it was now all sticky and Mrs. Hudson was complaining about the noise. Jennie watched the commotion from her place on the sofa; she brought her legs up to her chest and sipped the cup of tea she had made herself. Sherlock had disappeared, and when he had returned he had changed into a fresh shirt and suit and was busying himself with a damp cloth trying to clean the laptop, whining when smoke came out through the keyboard because it had blown up. John slipped out to go to work with a wave and a goodbye and Mrs. Hudson gave up and went back downstairs leaving Jennie and Sherlock alone.

"What's the plan for today? Who are we chasing down? Does it involve serious flirting with Molly?" Jennie teased.

"We're still sorting out that boarding school case Jennie! Oh, and yes. Serious flirting with Molly is like my 24 hour ticket into the morgue!" Sherlock stated, not bothered that he was messing with a poor woman's feelings in the process. "Anyway get dressed, Lestrade needs a clever clogs…and he's got a double order!" Smiling, suddenly excited Jennie lept up to get dressed and ready, she really liked Scotland Yard, it was her place, that and Lestrade seemed to easily let her in. But as she got dressed into a long top, leggings, converse and shrugged on her red knee length coat; she realized that this would be the outfit she would die in. Shaking off that thought, Jennie ran back downstairs slamming in to Sherlock as she ran round the corner. She pulled him up off the floor and dragged him out the door.

* * *

"Hey Lestrade-y boy!"Jennie's voice rang thorough the office to Lestrade's ears. He smiled and turned to see Jennie and Sherlock walking towards him. Halfway across Sherlock was dragged in to a different room by Sally Donovan. Jennie didn't bother to rescue him from Sally and continued to walk over to the DI.

"Aren't you gonna' save him Jennie? Sally's been waiting to punch Sherlock in the face for on the verge of 3 years" Lestrade nodded towards the room that Sherlock had been kidnapped into. Jennie shook her head.

"Nah, I'm sure Sherlock Holmes can manage. Anyway, I hear that another body has been recovered, another boarding school girl…"

"Yeah, but don't we need Sherlock's brilliant womanizer skills to get past Molly?" Lestrade asked. Jennie smiled, and checked her watch.

"No we'll be fine, me and Molly are like, well like this" Jennie crossed her fingers. Lestrade held out his arm to her.

"Well let's go then" Jennie accepted his arm and they left Scotland Yard to head to Bart's Hospital Morgue leaving Sherlock behind with Sally.

* * *

The clock was ticking away, minutes passed, then hours. Jennifer had to get Sherlock and John away from the house; she had five hours left to live. They would come for her in four. Her mind was working overtime. Then it hit her.

_Get them chasing an imaginary criminal through London, so when they get back, I'll be long dead. I can't have them at the house when Moriarty comes for me, both plans will be destroyed. I'll get back to Scotland Yard and then send them on their way and walk back to Baker Street and prepare myself. When they get here, it will happen and then I'll die…_

Jennie ran through her plan in her head over and over. It seemed possible with no problems and the only right thing to do. She pulled her mobile out her pocket and texted both Sherlock and John to get to Scotland Yard, that there was another clue to the puzzle and she needed them both.

After waiting 10 minutes, Sherlock and John were in Lestrade's office with her.

"Someone claimed to see a man in the other side of London with a child in a boarding school uniform, since I'm at risk being a boarding school pupil I can't go, but-"

"But we can" Sherlock and John both said. Jennie nodded at them.

"Alright were off, Jennie you'll be fine at the flat alone won't you? Mrs. Hudson might pop up later but that's all" Sherlock said. Jennie nodded, said she'll be fine and kissed both Sherlock and John on the cheek before they left, for her it would be the last time. Lestrade tapped her on the shoulder as soon as they had gone.

"You on your way home? It's getting late" Jennie nodded.

"Yeah I'll be on my way" she looked at the rain that she would be walking home in. "The sooner I get there, the sooner it will be over"


	17. Jennie's Kidnapping

The rain was getting heavier and Jennie's hair hung in limp locks as she walked in the dark back to Baker Street. A car beeped behind her and slowed to a halt. The window went down and a voice said to her,

"Taxi to Baker Street Miss…" the voice belonged to Lestrade. Smiling Jennie got in the car. "You're soaked"

"Good deduction Detective Inspector!" Jennie laughed, Lestrade joined in.

"Anyway, Sherlock never told me how you came up to be with him, and the fact why I haven't replied to the report of a Jennifer Holmes gone missing from a boarding school in Harrogate" Lestrade pressed as if in an interview. Jennie looked at the floor and then at Lestrade.

"I ran away from Ashfield. I can't say why, if I could than I would. But please Lestrade you cannot tell them I'm here, I can't have my Dad find out" Jennie wiped a tear from her eye.

"I won't tell, promise. But Mycroft Holmes seems to be a bit of a problem with Sherlock too it seems"

"How did you know that?" Jennie was shocked that Lestrade knew about Mycroft's problems with the family.

"Well I AM the DI. I checked the records like you told me to" Lestrade laughed. Jennie smiled, pleased that he had done something she had told him to. She was torn up inside, knowing that Lestrade would be the last person to see her alive, he was a sweet man, a bit of a bumbler and can be quite thick at times but it didn't show in his personality. They pulled up outside 221B.

"Thanks for the lift" Jennie smiled and opened the door to get out. Lestrade grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the car.

"Jennie I might not be a clever clogs like you or Sherlock but I can see there's something about you that's not quite right. Last time I saw you, you were all bouncy and full of life. But it's like it's all coming to an end now. Are you alright?" Lestrade asked not knowing how close to the truth he really was. Jennie nodded, kissed him on the cheek, said thankyou again and headed into 221B for the last time.

* * *

The clock on the mantle shelf chimed for 9pm. The door downstairs opened and closed. This was it. Jennie was being summoned to her death. She kicked her plan into action and ran upstairs.

"Jennifer Holmes! Where are you?" a voice called out, Jennie stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at him as he looked up at her. Suddenly feeling scared she ran to Sherlock's bedroom just to see the photo of him when he was 28 on the draws. Looking at his smile gave her the confidence she needed. The agent grabbed her and she kicked for effect but this is what she wanted. As she was dragged down the stairs, she knocked the picture off the wall on the way down and smiled. Because under the picture was the writing she had left days before, the writing should hopefully be some use to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The last thing Jennie saw of Baker Street was the picture of Sherlock and John on the mantle shelf as she was dragged out of the living room.

Everything was becoming too fast to decipher. Jennie was carried out the back into a car, tied up and gagged before setting off to the abandoned mill. To her death.

* * *

"Sherlock there's nothing here! Can we PLEASE just go home? Jennie will be getting worried about us" John pleaded Sherlock for the last time.

"Alright, we'll go home but if another body turns up, I'm holding you responsible!" Sherlock stated and called a taxi to take them back to Baker Street, John was right, Jennie would be getting worried.

20 minutes later, they were outside 221B. John and Sherlock split the fare and headed in to the house.

"Jennie we're back! Didn't catch him but we will tomorrow…." Sherlock noticed the state of the flat, there had been a struggle. "Jennie? Jennie!"

John was running upstairs to search and stopped at the writing on the wall where the picture was. It was the Chinese writing from the smuggling case they solved.

"Sherlock the A-Z NOW!" He yelled pointing at the writing. Sherlock was there in seconds with the book. Trying to decipher what had been written. It took 5 minutes.

_The Abandoned Mill. Bring the Police._


	18. The Fatal Moment

Jennie was thrown to the ground of the top floor of the mill, pain shot up her right leg and she was finding it hard to stand back up. A voice was laughing at her.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day when a Holmes was having problems…it's very amusing" Jennie knew who it was but was too afraid to let her mind admit it.

"Moriarty, nice of you to come and kill me" she tried to make light of the situation, but it was no use to her, it was just in her head at the time she opened her mouth.

"Well, kill you yes. But it's not 'nice' Jennifer, It's been a tough one to get you here…all those innocent girls with detective novels having to die, getting people to talk about you so you would hear, making sure you got to Sherlock and getting you here of course. It's been one of my biggest murder plans yet! And one of the easiest" Moriarty strode up to her, grabbing her by the wrists pulling her to her feet. "It's a shame Sherlock couldn't make it, he would have a few things to say. I can almost see the look of shock on his face when he sees your body Jennifer."

Jennie pulled her arms out of Moriarty's grasp and looked him in the eye.

"You know for a criminal mastermind, you're so incredibly THICK" That remark cost Jennie to be struck on the right side of her forehead with the butt of the gun that was going to eventually kill her. Pulling her hand away she was unsurprised to see blood on it. "I mean it. Did you ever think…not for one moment that it was too easy to get me? That Sherlock and John weren't around, that they had no idea? That I planned against yours?" Jennie questioned, she was worried about blacking out. If she passed out, she knew she wouldn't wake back up again.

"You might be clever Miss Holmes, but you're still only a child" Moriarty claimed, but she could tell that he was concerned that it was going to go wrong. Jennie nodded slowly wincing with the pain of the crack her head had taken.

"But Sherlock was only a child when he started at this game. Younger than me in fact. But he still had the capacity to solve puzzles that even now confuse adults. It's not about age Moriarty, it's about courage to use the talents that you have" Jennie answered. Part of her was offended that he had said she was too young to play the game, the other was telling her that you join the game when you decide on what you are going to do with your talent. She had decided at the age of seven and her game began.

"You see Jennifer, this whole thing here, it's to damage Sherlock. I need him to see that he's just the consulting detective, not the cleverest man in the world" Moriarty seemed smug with the way things seemed to be going, but then they turned upside down. Police sirens outside the mill caught him off guard.

"That will be my backup. Sorry, forgot to tell you that I left a way for them to find us" Jennie smiled at the sight out the window. Police officers, Lestrade, John and Sherlock all coming to her aid. But they didn't advance towards the building; Sherlock and John were trying to get past the police who were holding them back. Jennie thought she could manage alone just a little bit longer.

* * *

"Sherlock, John we can't let you in there! Not while he has a gun in his hand!" It wasn't Lestrade trying to stop them because their safety would be in danger, it was Anderson. Sherlock had never felt as close to hitting someone in a long time. He looked up to the top floor where all he could see was blackness.

* * *

Jennie was beginning to stumble and falter. The loss of blood from the wound on her forehead was taking affect, but she was still trying to keep herself awake. Biting her tongue she let a single tear fall.

"Moriarty, you got what you want. They won't wait forever. Kill me, and go before they come" Jennie was almost begging for the whole operation to be over. She was shocked that Sherlock and John had found the note so quickly, expecting them to be still out on the fake manhunt. "Sherlock is down there, you wanted to upset him. Then do it, kill me. I know I'm not going to get out of here alive, better make it quick and painless, I don't want Sherlock in even more pain"

Moriarty smiled as Jennie stood up to face him, she didn't run, didn't cry, and didn't shout for help. Jennifer Holmes just stood there looking her killer in the eye waiting for it. He held up the gun.

* * *

John was trying to keep Sherlock as sane he could be, but he didn't know what it felt like to have his niece being held at gunpoint and being able to do nothing about it. But as he had gotten close to Jennie and felt like part of the family since she had called him 'Uncle John' he was just as worried.

A gunshot went off.

Everyone's attention was at the top floor of the mill. Sherlock made a small noise and closed his eyes. His legs went limp and he slumped down on to the steps to one of the nearby buildings. He wasn't talking or moving. He just sat there with his eyes closed. When his phone buzzed off in his pocket it was enough to make him jump. Sherlock pulled his mobile out of his inside jacket pocket and gasped in relief.

"It's from Jennie! She's alright" he said, and then read the message. The phone slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor. John snatched it up and read the words on the screen.

"_That's Jennifer gone Sherlock, happy mourning-M"_


	19. Is She? Is She Not?

John threw the phone into Sherlock's waiting hands, something inside him had snapped. He grabbed a policewoman and told her to watch Sherlock and slipped past the police to get to the mill. The door was boarded up so he slipped in through the broken window and began looking for stairs in the very little light there was. He spun at the noise of footsteps behind him, it was Lestrade armed with a torch in one hand and a handgun in the other.

"Well I'm not letting you go in there alone and the rest are either staying put or sorting out Sherlock" Lestrade flicked the torch around to reveal a flight of stairs to their left. John pulled out his own gun from his jacket pocket and they both steadily started up the stairs to the top floor.

"Lestrade, when did Jennie leave Scotland Yard? Might give us a bit of timing on this" John whispered when they hit the fourth flight.

"She left five minutes after you. Because I left ten minutes after that and I passed her so I stopped and gave her a lift home" Lestrade whispered back, and then he remembered what Jennie had said to him in his office. "'The sooner I get there, the sooner it will be over'"

"What?"

"That's what she said to me. 'The sooner I get there, the sooner it will be over' She knew this was going to happen and didn't say anything. She even sent you and Sherlock off-"It clicked in his head what was going on. He didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure it out. Lestrade felt guilty that he didn't realise something was up sooner, he'd asked her in the car and she said everything was fine but here he was checking to see if she was dead. They slowed as they reached the door to that lead to the vast space of the top floor. They gave each other a nod and entered the room. It was empty and very quiet. John could hear the bats in the rafters and Lestrade had disappeared to the windows to check on the commotion outside. He turned round to see something he really didn't want to find, Jennie lying on the floor in a pool of blood.


	20. Hospital

"John I've found her! She's bad!" Lestrade ran over to Jennie and turned her on to her back. She was bleeding from her stomach and from her head. John rushed over and Lestrade took his jacket off to use it to apply pressure on the wound to her stomach. John took Jennie's limp wrist in his hand and began trying to find a pulse. "Is she…Is she dead?"

John nodded, and then slowly began pressing his wrists a little harder on her wrist. He eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, she's alive. But won't be for very long, is an ambulance on the way?" Lestrade nodded saying that he had called for one when he had heard the gunshot. Jennie's heart skipped a beat. "No! Come on Jennie, keep going don't die on me! Stay alive for me and Lestrade; and more importantly your Uncle Sherlock!" Jennie was slipping very fast, Lestrade kept pressure on the gunshot wound getting covered in her blood in the process and John was keeping sure her heart was still beating. They could hear sirens getting closer to the mill as Jennie were losing so much blood, another two pints and she'd be an organ donor.

Paramedics burst in and instantly took over the jobs Lestrade and John were doing. Lestrade watched as John being the doctor he is, was taking it all in his stride. They all helped to carry her down on the stretcher outside. Sherlock noticed this and was running over to her. John watched as Sherlock slipped on the wet grass and hit his head on the concrete as he went down. Typical, another injury. Not caring of the hit to his head, Sherlock got up and carried on to get to his niece.

"Sherlock, she was shot in the stomach. She's in a very bad way you got to let them do their thing" John was telling him then helping him in to the back of the ambulance as he felt dizzy and sick from his tumble. Lestrade was telling them he'd follow behind them in a police car to the hospital. And with that it was a race against the clock to get Jennie there without her going flat line.

The doors burst open and Jennie's trolley was wheeled in through the corridors with Sherlock not close behind. John was next to the stretcher telling the basics.

"Jennifer Holmes, 15, shot in the stomach about 20 minutes ago, lost a hell of a lot of blood and her heart skips a beat every 2 minutes"

Lestrade caught up with Sherlock to complete the scene. He looked a vampire, covered in blood and looked like his recent victim. Jennie was wheeled off to x-ray and John slowed down so that the other two would catch up.

"Will she…be alright?" was all Sherlock could manage to say. John sighed,

"It's too early to tell, they've sent her to x-ray and then probably take her to theatre, after then would we be able to say anything Sherlock" John was trying to be calm to him but he was put off by the amount of blood Lestrade was wearing, and since Lestrade refused to go home until he knew she was alright he couldn't change out of the blood stained suit. Lestrade seemed to notice the looks he was getting and made his way to the canteen hoping that he wouldn't scare off any of the nurses or patients because of his messy clothes leaving Sherlock and John alone in the hospital corridor. "You need to do something, keep your mind occupied for a bit until it's time to see her"

"Sherlock! Oh my God!" Molly's voice rang out through the corridor. Sherlock turned to face the voice and ran towards her and hugged her. Molly was shocked; he had never hugged her before, well not when he wasn't trying to get something out of the morgue. It took her a moment to realise that he hadn't moved his head off her shoulder, and that he was crying in to it. Molly had never seen him in this state before and it upset her, "I heard, I came as soon as I could." She returned the hug.

Lestrade came round the corner with three cups of steaming tea, when Molly saw him she wriggled out of her embrace with Sherlock and looked at the Detective Inspector properly. She clamped a hand over her mouth at the state of the suit, now knowing the state of Jennie without seeing her.

"Please tell me that's not all hers? Please tell most of it's the kidnappers" Molly couldn't take it in. Lestrade looked down at the suit, and shook his head.

"It's all hers, I'm sorry" Lestrade apologized and handed a cup to John and another to Sherlock, who just sat down and stared at it.

It wasn't the fact that Jennie was kidnapped and shot that upset him, it was the fact that she sent him away for it.


	21. Comas, Sandwiches And Lestrade On Guard

John was the only one still awake. He sat there, Lestrade in the chair on the left, Sherlock on his right and Molly sat next to him all three of them asleep. What amused John was the fact that Molly and Sherlock had their heads resting on the other's as they slept, Sherlock seemed to take Molly for granted, just easy access to the morgue, but now it seemed that he was deciding there was more to Molly than just the woman with a crush on him. A doctor came out of a corridor in to the waiting room and headed towards John who stood up to face him.

"Mr. Holmes?" the doctor asked him. John shook his head.

"No, that's Sherlock Holmes" he pointed at the sleeping Sherlock. "I'm his flatmate and colleague-John Watson. Is Jennie alright?"

"She's stable, but in a coma, her body has shut down to-"the doctor started but John finished the sentence for him.

"To preserve the energy it has and with luck should only last a week or so. Army doctor. I know this sort of stuff" he smiles to lighten the atmosphere, the doctor just nodded and left. John turned to wake the trio up. "OI SHE'S ALRIGHT!" he practically screamed. Lestrade woke with a jolt. Sherlock and Molly take a little longer and they both scream when they wake up with their noses touching, lips centimetres apart.

"Whoa, sorry Molly! John what was that?" Sherlock asked dazed.

"I said she's going to be alright!" John breathed. All three jumped up and were smiling and hugging each other. But Lestrade was left out of the hugging because he was still wearing Jennie's blood. John was caught off guard when Sherlock kissed Molly on the cheek, he had kissed Mrs. Hudson's cheek, even a couple of times to Sally but he didn't do it often to her, and it usually got him an earful or a slap. But never Molly Hooper. Molly wasn't ever on his list for kissing. John ignored the blushing Molly and now very uncomfortable Sherlock and Lestrade and led them to Jennie's room.

They all entered to see her connected to machines by wires and tubes, Jennie's comatose form was covered in bruises from where she had been thrown around and her head wound had been stitched up, but under all that bruising and wires, Jennifer Holmes was still Jennifer Holmes. Her black curls had stuck together because of blood but through it all they could still see Sherlock in her. Sherlock took her still hand in his and held it.

"How long will she be out?" Sherlock turned to look at John.

"As long as it takes for her body to basically, recharge" John replied picking up the clipboard at the end of her bed and checking the notes, he tutted. "They've spelt 'Holmes' wrong! How thick can they be? They've put 'H-o-m-e-s' with no 'l'" Sherlock laughed.

"Well, 'Holmes' is a very unique surname…" Lestrade added. Molly giggled. "I urm…better go home and get out of Jennie's blood…it's starting to freak me out" with that Lestrade left. Molly left 5 minutes later to get back to the morgue and carry on with tagging the bodies leaving John and Sherlock alone with the sleeping Jennie. They both sat down on the chairs in the room and watched her, John kept getting up to go and look out the window for Jennie's attempted murderer and wondered if they knew she was still alive and if they were going to come back for her. The tenth time John got up to look out the window Sherlock finally snapped.

"John for God's sake if you really must check the window, sit by it! You're making my mind dizzy" he shot at him. John sat back down in the chair next to Sherlock and stayed there. They watched Jennie sleeping like they did at the flat when she was asleep on the sofa. A knock on the door made them jump; they looked at each other and giggled. When the person entered it was Mrs. Hudson. She quickly walked over to them both, who stood out of decency, and hugged them.

"Oh Sherlock dear, you poor thing. This should never happen to anyone, but especially not dear Jennie" Mrs. Hudson kissed him on the cheek and handed them both a little plastic box each. "I thought you might not have eaten so I prepared a little something for you each. John, tuna mayonnaise and Sherlock, ham and mustard pickle, don't deny it I know it's your favourite" She warned Sherlock not to complain. "Anyway that lovely Detective Inspector fellow that pops round sometimes led me up" Mrs. Hudson added. Both Sherlock and John's heads looked at her.

"Lestrade?" Sherlock asked.

"That's his name, my mind is like a colander sometimes" Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Lestrade's already back?" John asked this time.

"Yes dear, he said he's staying here to make sure they don't come back, he had his radio thingy in his hand"

Sherlock and John were amazed, Lestrade had gone home gotten changed, and came back to keep watch over Jennie like a protected father. Jennie's new 'family' was getting bigger and bigger.


	22. Jennie Wakes Up

As the days passed by Jennie continued to sleep. Sherlock and John had practically moved in to the Hospital room she was in, they only went home to have a shower and get changed before coming back. Lestrade was there by her bedside everyday and Molly visited during her breaks and before she went home to feed Toby, Mrs. Hudson visited as often as she could but she was using the time that she had to get someone to fix the wall in 211B. Even Donovan and Anderson popped by to see if she was alright. More days ticked by until it turned into a full week for Jennie being unconscious. John was making sure her oxygen monitor stayed on her finger and Sherlock was not trying to mess around with the drip again. Sherlock was getting more and more worried as the days passed and often freaked at the thought that Jennie would never wake. Lestrade was starting to threaten him with sedatives.

Two weeks after Jennie's shooting, Sherlock and John had disappeared off home to get freshened up and left Jennie with Lestrade. Not knowing what to do with a teenage girl who was unconscious, he began telling her the story of how he met the great Sherlock Holmes and his life as a police officer.

"You see, I really need Sherlock around. Sometimes I realise that I'm only in my job because I use your Uncle's detecting skill because they are more advanced than any others-and I'm not sure you can even hear me Jennie…please wake up, we all need you" Lestrade felt a bit silly for talking to someone who most definitely couldn't hear him, he stood up and began to leave the room to get himself a coffee. As he left the room he bumped into the little table that the doctors kept a little metal dish on that they kept little painkillers in, it fell to the floor with a bang. Lestrade panicked and snatched it up putting back on the table, before turning to look at Jennie; he carried on walking to the door and stopped when sudden realisation had hit him. He spun round at the sleeping girl. He had only just noticed her hand had moved from her side on to her stomach, she'd moved. Lestrade cocked his head looking at her, she still had her eyes clothes and she hadn't changed expression, only her hand had moved.

"Of course you need me; you'll be just a thick Detective Inspector otherwise Lestrade…" Her voice sang, Lestrade looked shocked as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him and smiled. Forgetting the coffee ran rushed back to the bed and hugged her awkwardly after she managed to slide herself up slightly wincing.

"Oh my God! You're awake, you're moving! Pinch me, I must be dreaming!-OW!" Lestrade rubbed his arm as Jennie had very weakly pinched him.

"Why am I alive? I was supposed to die" Jennie said shocking Lestrade.

"You weren't _supposed_ to die, it was attempted murder but it didn't succeed" Lestrade informed her.

"No I was supposed to die, I knew it was going to happen, that's why I sent Sherlock and John away. I was supposed to die last night; I made sure that I was prepared for it. I didn't run or shout; I stood there and took that bullet knowing I was going to die" Jennie admitted. Lestrade closed his eyes at one thing she had said. 'Last night'. She had no idea it had been two weeks. He quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Sherlock to 'get down here'.

"Jennie there's no easy way of saying this, but…it it wasn't last night you were shot. Jennie you've been out for two weeks" He said slowly not wanting to upset her. Jennie just stared at the wall.

"Oh" was her only response. She didn't seem upset, just took it all in that she had spent two weeks of her life sleeping. Lestrade took her hand.

"Jennifer Holmes, you are amazing. The girl who changed so many lives and then was prepared to give up her own. You changed everything for the better" Lestrade laughed. "Even if you confuse people into thinking you're the psychopath's daughter"

"Sociopath Lestrade" Sherlock's voice said behind him. Lestrade turned to see him and John standing in the doorway.

"How long have they been there?"

"Oh just about since you started the whole 'Jennifer you are amazing' stuff'" Jennie laughed, all three males in the room smiled. She was her old self again.


	23. You Are The Reason

After an hour of Sherlock, John, Molly, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade saying how much they had missed her, Jennie was bored. She was piecing everything back into place in her mind and finally pulled John aside before he set off back to 221B to stop Sherlock taking aim at the newly redecorated walls.

"John, in your room under the cabinet is my diary, can you bring it for me?" Jennie asked.

"Under the cabinet?" John asked looking confused. Jennie nodded.

"Have you tried keeping something a secret from Sherlock Holmes? It's not easy is it?" Jennie replied. John laughed.

"Yeah that's true. Ok one diary on its way. See you later" he kissed her cheek before setting off. Jennie was listening to the radio that was outside her room at the nurse's station, the slow song reminded her of the song she used to sing when she was younger. She began to hum it's tune before closing her eyes and finally singing it.

"_I was amazed as I looked in your eyes; you spoke of a world on a natural height. Felt so appealing, the sound of your voice, I knew that I had no choice. I heard it said, that live has its way; it makes you wake up on a beautiful day. Feel like you've only, been taking it in, from now on I know where I've been._

_You are the reason; you are the one, who makes me give in to what I've become. And everything ever said about love, you've made it come true and I'll love the above._

_I was alone, alone for too long, dreaming of love, never knowing what was wrong. You came along and showed me the world, I never wanna let go._

_You are the reason; you are the one, who makes me give in to what I've become. And everything ever said about love, you've made it come true and I'll love the above._

And I wanna dream my life away, wondering while, come what may. See, follow who you are. Baby let's wish on a star.

_You are the reason; you are the one, who makes me give in to what I've become. And everything ever said about love, you've made it come true and I'll love the above._

_You are the reason; you are the one, who makes me give in to what I've become. And everything ever said about love, you've made it come true and I'll love the above._

_I'll love the above_."

"Wow Jennie you can really sing!" Molly's voice suddenly said surprising Jennie. She opened her eyes to see her stood next to her. She blushed.

"I never really sang in front of people before, I never thought I could" she admitted. Molly remembered why she had come to see her, she handed Jennie the card. Jennie smiled.

"It's from the morgue attendants" Molly said. Jennie laughed.

"Morgue attendants, does that mean the bodies have signed a card for me, asking me to come and tell their life story for them" she joked. Molly laughed.

"Well I'm not the only morgue attendant. The others have heard about you, but they lock their doors and run away when they hear Sherlock's on his way, they are scared that he will mess the place up" Molly let in.

"Yeah well, Sherlock can be a bit of git and make a mess…" Jennie informed her. "But it never stopped you liking him, did it?" Molly blushed furiously, instantly telling Jennie she was right, well of course she was right, she's a Holmes.

"It's hard to explain" Molly started. Jennie snorted.

"Well try. If I can explain at seven years old about a mirror that was hiding a secret room that was full of equipment that murdered a young girl, you can do this" Jennie said, Molly looked at her but then thought.

"Well, It's not because he's very clever or anything…"

Both girls talked and laughed about Sherlock Holmes for two hours before Molly had to go.


	24. Moving Time And Part Of The Reason

John arrived later that evening with Jennie's diary, he was happy that he had managed to get it to her without Sherlock wrestling him to the floor to get it off him to get a peek at what she had written since she had gotten to Baker Street. John pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and slumped in to it. Jennie plonked the diary on the table next to her bed and turned back to face her one of two saviours.

"I suppose I owe Lestrade for dry cleaning bills…considering he showed me a picture of his suit with my blood all over it…" Jennie said, but couldn't help but let a little smile spread across her face. John chuckled.

"You shouldn't smile; he sat in the corridor in that suit for hours scaring anyone who walked past! He refused to leave to get changed until you we were given the news that you were alright. Even after that, he went home got changed and came straight back. He really cares about you Jennie. You were out when we found you; he was kneeling in your blood using his jacket to stop the bleeding while I attempted to find your pulse. I couldn't find it at first, Lestrade actually looked like he was about to cry for most of it" John informed her. Jennie nodded, she was fond of Lestrade too, but it made her feel silly that all she knew of his first name was that it began with a G. She had noticed it when she returned his card that Sherlock had pick pocketed, it read, "Detective Inspector G. Lestrade". Maybe she would ask his name the next time she saw him.

"Ok, but you gotta admit John, you got a rush from being back in the medical world with an injured person from a gunshot for a slight moment, must have taken you back to the war. Lestrade mentioned you seemed very…military again" Jennie said. John laughed at the remark.

"Well they can take the soldier out the war, but they can't take the war out the soldier" was his reply. Jennie nodded in agreement.

"How's Sherlock? More importantly, how's the flat?" Jennie asked. John chuckled.

"The flat's fine, it's still clean cos' Sherlock hasn't hardly been there, and the man himself hasn't blown anything up yet. I caught him having a coffee in the canteen with Molly on the way in here…you didn't say anything to either of them have you?" John quizzed. Jennie shook her head. Bored, she started to hum 'Time after time', John knew the song as Harry loved it and played almost every day.

The nurse came in to talk to Jennie.

"Jennifer, we are going to move you on to a ward tomorrow morning, you're not in any danger anymore" she smiled before leaving. John smiled at Jennie, checked his watch and decided to get a cup of tea and offered to bring some chocolate back to her. John left the room leaving Jennie alone, she sneakily clambered out of her bed and snuck over to her coat that was on the coat peg to get her mobile phone out. 129 messages were in her inbox. Most were off people from Ashfield but weirdly, 5 were off Lestrade. She read those ones first.

"_Jennifer, I NEED you really badly, Sherlock won't come it's not interesting enough for him. Can you do it? Lestrade"_

" _Is it 'Jennifer' or 'Jennie' by the way? Lestrade"_

"_Can you save my number please if you haven't? I have a feeling I'm gonna be calling and texting you a lot. Lestrade"_

"_Jennie what's going on? Sherlock and John have phoned me saying you've been taken. Where are you are you alright? Lestrade"_

"_Jennie please answer, we heard a shot. Are you alright? Answer or I'm coming in. Lestrade"_

They were all during the course that Moriarty had taken her and just after she had been shot, and he had threatened to come in. And he did. Maybe Lestrade shouldn't be taken for granted off her anymore…after all he did save her life, and he wasn't that bad an Inspector, he must be alright as he had gotten to his position without Sherlock's help. Maybe Lestrade was part of 'The Reason', as well. Sherlock was and John, so why not add Lestrade to the mix. What harm could it do to be friends with the DI?


	25. Formalities

The next morning Jennie was moved in to a ward with other teens, which made her feel at ease being with others. One thing Sherlock and Jennie didn't have in common-being a sociopath. Her bed was wheeled in to the empty space waiting for her.

"Hi, I'm Charley" a voice rang out from her left. Jennie turned to see a girl with dark brown shoulder length hair and olive green eyes, which were behind a pair of red framed glasses smiling at her from her bed.

"I'm Jennie" she replied. Charley smiled.

"What you in for?" Charley asked curiously looking at her. Jennie watched her for a moment and hesitated to answer, but after a brief pause she did.

"I got shot in the stomach. You?"Charley's eyes widened with shock.

"Eye op. You got shot? That sounds scary and painful, but…kinda cool in a way. Beats school" she replied, Jennie laughed.

"Yeah, I ran away from my boarding school. Came to London from Harrogate, I'm working as a detective with my Uncle and my adopted Uncle of sorts. The police give us cases and we solve them. Only this one ended with me shot, I knew it was gonna' happen" Jennie said smoothly. Charley smiled, she nodded to something behind Jennie. Jennie turned to her right to see Lestrade stood there with his arms folded. "Ah, Lestrade-y boy. How are you today? Got any bodies that need deducing? Don't worry if you won't tell Sherlock or the doctors that I've been to his lab I'll work from my bed" Jennie said.

"Miss Holmes, I'm not here for jokes or a social visit" Lestrade stated formally.

"I gathered by 'Miss Homes'" Jennie said.

"Miss Holmes, I need a statement off you. If we are going to get this man, I need your recollection of the order of events. How they kidnapped you, how they got you to the mill, how much they hurt you and when they shot you. More importantly, you knew they were coming for you, you left the message for us. Why didn't you tell us? We are the police, we could have 221B Baker Street on police watch" Lestrade said giving her a disproving look. Jennie scoffed.

"Well I'll be formal too. Inspector Lestrade, I knew it was going to happen because I overheard it at my boarding school and I ran away to come and see my Uncle, Sherlock Holmes, he's in the lab if you need him officer. But that's what they wanted me to do, come here. So when I figured it out, I left a message for you and waited for them to come and get me…not point on letting police officers and you consulting detective and his colleague die as well" Jennie said looking over at Charley in the process, Lestrade started writing all the important bits down in a little notebook. Charley winked at her and nodded towards Lestrade who wasn't looking at the pair of teenage girls. Jennie mouthed a no and turned back to the now formal Inspector.

"Miss Holmes, I was there when you were bleeding on the floor, my and Doctor Watson were keeping you alive. By the wound in your stomach, you didn't move out the way…" Jennie scoffed.

"Well of course I didn't, like a said, I was expecting to die Inspector" she said. Lestrade sighed at her, then smiled betraying the formal side of him.

"Jennie, how many times don't say that! I keep saying to you, that me and John saved you because we adore you! Why would we let you die!" he said. Then closed his eyes. "Jennie-Miss Holmes, I'll leave you for now, I'll come back later. As a visitor." He tuned to go.

"Hey! Lestrade-y Boy!" she called after him, he turned. "I wasn't joking. Have you got anything that needs deducing or any bodies. I WILL work from my bed"

"Why"

"I'm so BORED!"


	26. Sudoku And Mycroft's Decision

Lestrade came back that evening as promised, as a visitor. Jennie was happy that there was no more 'Miss Holmes', it made her feel like just another person, not the clever so and so she is. Charley was reading her novel so she was quiet for the first time that day.

"Anyway Jennie, I brought something that might stop the boredom…Sherlock says if the Holmes mind isn't solving puzzles it rots…so…" he pulled out a brown paper bag from behind his back and handed it to Jennie. "I got you these. I also got you some chocolate…" Jennie looked at the Turkish delight stunned, it was her favourite. She held it up to him and he laughed. "Now THAT for ME not being a Holmes, is good deducing, I noticed the wrapper in your sketchbook"

"Great…" She replied, she felt silly knowing that Lestrade had gone through her things as it was a police must do. She didn't like the idea of Lestrade looking through her clothes.

"And if you look again there's something else in that bag" Lestrade added. Jennie pulled out a Sudoku and Crossword book. "Puzzles" he smiled at her. Jennie laughed at the books and the Scotland Yard pen.

"Yes, indeed. Puzzles for my mind. Thanks. Could I…could I go to Sherlock in the lab? I can walk, look" she stood up. "Hey have you seen this Lestrade?" Jennie lifted her blue pyjama top high enough to show her stomach, more precisely, the scar she had across it.

Lestrade closed his eyes at the sight of it, it brought back the memories of him getting covered in her blood using his jacket to apply pressure on the wound, John trying to find out if she was alive, the thought of her dead…he shuddered. Jennie quickly pulled her top back over it.

"No you can't go to the lab…he's probably trying to reinvent gunpowder…either that or he's flirting his way around the morgue" Lestrade pointed at the bed and Jennie huffed but got back in to it.

"Spoilsport" she said. Lestrade chuckled at her as phone beeped. Number not recognized.

"_Detective Inspector, How is Jennifer Amanda Holmes? I might come and see her later but I'm worried about what she might say to me…I haven't been the best towards her. MH"

* * *

_

Mycroft looked at the text he had just sent to DI Lestrade and began to think whether this was such a good idea. His brother would surely be there and he didn't want to start a fight about subjects of the past. He held his phone in his hand as he watched the news.

"_The girl who was held hostage and shot in an abandoned mill in London was named as Jennifer Amanda Holmes. A fifteen year old girl who was reported as missing weeks before from a boarding school in Harrogate. Jennifer had been seen around London before disappearing again in the city. She was shot in the late hours of Tuesday 15__th__ August, and rushed to hospital where she lay in a coma. Jennifer woke later this week; this is what Detective Inspector Lestrade had to say four days ago._

'_Jennifer Holmes has woken and has been vaguely confused to her whereabouts but she is ok. We have our very best members of our team looking for the shooter who was named as Moriarty. Our detective is on the case and we have our consulting detective behind us every step of the way with new methods of deduction that can blow the mind of any person'_

_The unnamed consulting detective has helped Scotland Yard through many cases in what appears to be over a period of the last five years he-"_

Mycroft switched off the TV, not wanting to hear about Sherlock's adventures in the crime grabbed his coat and umbrella before heading out of the office, getting a cab for the first time in years to St. Bart's Hospital, Jennifer Holmes was waiting for him.


	27. A Month In Hospital

"I'm serious Charley! He doesn't know! If it doesn't concern work than he's not interested, he asked me who Jamie Oliver was the other week!" Jennie and Charley laughed at the fact Sherlock Holmes couldn't name four planets for toffee, and Sherlock doesn't even like toffee, unless it's being melted in the microwave. "His idea of cooking is sticking anything and I do mean anything in the microwave" Jennie continued. Charley looked out the window and smiled.

"Hey your good looking copper friends back!" Charley winked. Jennie frowned.

"Good looking copper friend?" she asked.

"Yeah" Charley replied. "He gave you the Sudoku books"

"LESTRADE?" Jennie practically yelled. "You fancy Lestrade?" she laughed, Charley shrugged.

"He's good looking; he's a copper, why not?" Charley began. "Although, you're Uncle is cute too" she smiled. Jennie shook her head.

"Charley there is no shame in you is there?" she asked. Charley shook her head.

"I dare you to kiss him!" Charley giggled.

"My Uncle?" Jennie asked suddenly worried.

"No, Lestrade!" Charley laughed. Jennie shook her head vigorously. "Why not?"

"One, I work with him. Two, He'll tell Sherlock. Three, He'll arrest me for assault and put a restriction order on me! And that ties into number one, I work with him" Jennie counted the three points off on her fingers.

"I'll tell Sherlock what? And arrest you and put a restriction order on you for what?" Lestrade's voice said making Jennie suddenly turn cold. Lestrade looked over her with his arms folded waiting for an answer.

"Nothing" Jennie replied blushing for the first time in years. Lestrade caught the slight redness in her cheeks and decided to use it.

"Well it must be something…you're plum red!" he winked at her. "I heard you two, Jennie is not going to kiss me, she's way too young, plus I'm married" he smiled. "Anyway Jennie, here" Lestrade handed her a file on the boarding school case that with recent events, still hadn't been solved. "The murder of the boarding school girls and the attempted murder of you is in there too…I trust you can write up the paperwork too?" Jennie nodded and said thankyou. Lestrade said goodbye before slipping out of the ward. Jennie pulled the file open and grabbed a pen to begin work.

"What do you do Jennie? If the police go to you and your Uncle for help?" Charley asked curiously looking at the confidential case file that an officer had handed a fifteen year old without a care in the world.

"My Uncle is a 'Consulting Detective'. Only one in the world, he invented the job himself. When the police can't crack it, he can. John and I are the colleagues, Sherlock works better if he thinks out loud, he'd take the skull with him but he's worried he'll get too much attention from the public when he's seen talking to a skull. Me and Sherlock, we have this family gene that means we can tell what people's lives are like from little details" Jennie said before going back to the case file surprised to see her photo in it as a 'victim'. She pulled it out and sniggered at it, it was her school photo when she still had her glasses that she had to have as her sight wasn't very good when she was younger but it fixed itself as she got older. She bet that all of Scotland Yard had a little giggle at it. Sherlock entered the ward, spied Jennie and smiled, John was just behind him and stopped to talk to one of the nurses at their little station at the beginning at the ward.

"I spy work" Sherlock announced as he neared her bed.

"And where have you been mister?" Jennie asked folding her arms.

"Looking for you, no one told me you were being moved" he shot a look at John who had finished his conversation and was heading towards them. John shrugged and hugged Jennie.

"Oh look at you! you're looking better, but, you still have another month in here…"

"A MONTH!" Both Jennie and Sherlock gasped. John nodded as a doctor would.

"That's stupid!" Jennie slumped in her bed sulking like her Uncle would. "If I was still at school Miss Mason would have taken me to that Rock N' Roll dance contest because I showed I dance, but the best thing I did at Ashfield was when I sung 'Holding out for a hero' in a long red dress lying on top of a grand piano…now that was amazing" Jennie smiled at the memory unaware she had strolled off the main subject.

"You sing?" Sherlock asked. "Your Mother did, she had an amazing voice. I admired her different type of confidence" he stated.

"Yes, well Melanie had a voice, confidence and always made sure I was wrapped around her finger, and I was. So were you Sherlock but you never admit it"

Mycroft's voice shocked them all, Jennie looked at the man she knew was her Father, but didn't want to believe it Sherlock, John and Lestrade had been more of a Father than he ever was.


	28. Messed Her Life Up Enough

Jennie stared at her Father, the man who abandoned her in a children's home. She was fostered seven times but she always got sent back as they couldn't cope with her intellect. It wasn't until she found Sherlock at seven years old; she didn't feel like a piece of jigsaw puzzle in the wrong box. Then her Father ruined her life again by putting her in a boarding school, destroying all hope of going with the man that was her Uncle. Her Uncle who was frozen with his mouth open as he was about to say a sentence but stopped at his brother's voice. John had his eyes shut waiting for somebody to say something to the new visitor.

"Mycroft Holmes" Jennie stated finally. "Well this is a surprise, I thought I was the abomination to you" She spat bitterly.

"Jennifer, you were never an abomination, you're just like Sherlock now, always too dramatic" Mycroft replied.

"You're in NO position to be picking me apart Mycroft!" Jennie snapped. Mycroft looked at the people around who were staring at him.

"Well it's true then, being shot. I thought it might have been some silly little stunt so a criminal would come forward or something…and YOU Jennifer should be in Harrogate, not in 221B" Mycroft announced.

"Well I didn't need that school, I have a brain, I use it. That school taught the same stuff over and over. I'm at my best when I'm with Uncle Sherlock, John, Molly, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson. Not that school" she said. Mycroft was dragged out in to the corridor by Sherlock and John.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Sherlock shouted. Mycroft looked at his umbrella.

"Can't I come and see Jennifer? She's MY daughter Sherlock, not yours" Mycroft tried. Sherlock scoffed.

"I've been more of a Father than you! And that's saying something Mycroft!"

"How?" Mycroft quizzed. Sherlock sighed and took a deep breath.

"Her favourite food is a chicken salad sandwich, her favourite song is 'You and Me' by Lifehouse, she's obsessed with 'The time traveller's wife' and she adores the colour ocean blue. When Jennie gets home, she has a milky cup of tea with two sugars and always has to have a rich tea with it, she likes the number 18 because it means you're an adult and she likes to watch 'Friends ' and she has serious arachnophobia" Sherlock stated all the things that Jennie liked and disliked. "Oh, it's Jennie, not Jennifer" he finished. Mycroft huffed in annoyance but accepted that his little brother knew more about his daughter than he did. The door at the end of the corridor squeaked and Sherlock didn't need to turn to see who it was with the familiar 'Hello' that was the same voice that often said 'Would you like to grab a coffee with me later on?' Molly Hooper. Molly wasn't what Sherlock needed right now, with Mycroft here.

"Hey boys. Just popped up to see Jennie, I'm on my break…" she noticed Mycroft. "Hello, we haven't met, I'm.."

"Molly Hooper, 31, Morgue attendant, fancies my brother" Mycroft stated without bothering to even let her finish, which was different for him since he was 'the polite one'. Molly looked at him.

"Oh piss off! I've already got one genius without another waltzing in!" Molly snapped before pushing past Sherlock into the ward.

"Oh great! Upset the girl now is it? Mycroft why are you here, just get to the point" Sherlock was getting stressed out. Mycroft swung his umbrella.

"Why can't I not see my own daughter?" Sherlock dragged him to the small window in the ward door. Mycroft looked in at his little girl, laughing with Molly and the girl in the next bed.

"Mycroft, don't you think you've mucked her life up enough?" Sherlock said quietly looking in at the girl who had been on the floor in a pool of her own blood a mere month ago. "She's finally found her family and her place. She sees me and John as the Uncles, Lestrade as the Father Figure, Molly as the Sister and Mrs. Hudson the Grandmother. Her best friend is the girl in the bed next to her, Charlotte Docks. She's happy with what she does and where she is…you've ruined her life twice, now she has something to lose if you do it again Mycroft, trust me for the first time as your little Brother"

Mycroft looked at them, back at Jennie and nodded. Slowly he headed back down the corridor towards the lifts to the exit.


	29. Jennifer Amanda Holmes

Jennifer Amanda Holmes.

She's the 15 year old, female version of her Uncle. But underneath all the shields she has put up over the years, she's still the lost little girl. Jennifer Holmes was always the odd one out, a piece of jigsaw puzzle in the wrong box, but with her mind, Jennifer Homes knew she didn't belong. Her Mother died, her Father abandoned her, brought up in a children's home and then switched to a boarding school.

But now, she had found her place. And had lost it just as quick, because as soon as she was out of hospital, she was being sent back to Ashfield to finish her exams. And there was nothing anyone, not even Mycroft could do about it. Miss Mason had tracked her down easily enough since she was all over the news and was taking her back to school.

Everyone she had come to love crowded her bedside in silence. Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Molly, Charley and Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft had even come back to see her and she let had let him. Charley had been dismissed a week ago but came to visit after school, her eyes had been fixed and she no longer wore her thick rimmed glasses. Jennie laid there looking at the sheets, she let a single tear fall. Sherlock broke the silence.

"Well you can come back, straight after you've finished your exams. Come back, I want you to…" he said. Jennie looked up tears now streaming down her face.

"I don't want to go again Uncle Sherlock! Why do I have to? I already know the stuff they teach anyway! Lestrade, Mycroft, you two are important and control things, can't you stop this?" Jennie sniffed. Lestrade and Mycroft looked at each other.

"Jennie I've already broken the rules once for you and I could lose my job over it, if I do it again, Scotland Yard will know I'm breaking the law…I'm sorry but this is out of my hands" Lestrade replied. Jennie huffed.

Jennifer Amanda Holmes.


	30. Sunset

The days rolled by like a breeze and soon it was the evening before Jennie was dismissed. Sherlock returned to the ward from getting two hot chocolates to find Jennie's bed empty. Frowning, he wondered if he was in the wrong ward but the photo of him, her and John and the cabinet next to the bed showed him it was indeed Jennie's bed that was empty. He placed the cups on the cabinet and strolled over to the nurses' station.

"Evening Jackie, how are you?" he flirted. Jackie blushed.

"Oh it's you! Oh, I'm fine. Is there…is there something you wanted Mr. Holmes?" Jackie stuttered. Sherlock for once was happy that he had nearly all the nurses wrapped around his finger.

"Jackie you couldn't tell me where Jennie has run off to?" Sherlock asked. Jackie smiled.

"Oh, she's on the roof" Sherlock smiled and headed out to the ward door. "Sherlock!" she called after him. Sherlock sighed knowing what was coming next. "Would you like to meet up for coffee sometime Sherlock?" she asked.

"Sorry Jackie, I'm already taken" he lied. But it was about to backfire.

"With who…may I ask?" Jackie asked shocked. Sherlock considered this and his stomach did a somersault.

"I'm with…" he couldn't think straight. He said the first female he thought of. "Molly Hooper" he only then heard what he had just said and was mentally kicking himself. What the hell had he just done? As quick as he could, he slipped out and ran up the steps to the roof.

* * *

Jennie looked over the railing and not caring about the danger, she carefully clambered over it. On the other side, she slowly sat down letting her legs hang over the edge. She looked to the horizon where the sun was setting turning the sky pink. Her perfect new life was over. Jennifer Amanda Holmes; case closed. Sherlock slipped over the railing and sat next to her. They smiled sadly at each other.

"Now I know leaving all this behind is upsetting Jennie, but you have no need to throw yourself off the hospital roof" Sherlock joked to lighten the mood. "I'm not sure your older boyfriend would be too happy with that"

"Older Boyfriend?"

"Your Lestrade-y Boy" Sherlock chuckled. Jennie gently hit him on the arm, but her emotions betrayed her and she was laughing with him. "Well it's true. You've well and truly got him where you want him" Sherlock noticed.

"Well I need him on my side. He knows I'm supposed to be at Ashfield. He ignored the missing report, he said he burnt it" Jennie laughed at the thought of Lestrade burning important documents. It was a very un-Lestrade thing to do.

"I'm really going to miss having you at the flat Jennie" Sherlock said. Jennie chuckled.

"You know Uncle Sherlock…" She took his hand. "I think you're telling the truth" she smiled.

* * *

Mycroft looked at Sherlock and Jennie from the door out on to the roof. He now knew what Jennie did to Sherlock, she made him happy. His and Melanie's accidental child had changed the Holmes family forever. He smiled at them and headed back down the steps to the café.

* * *

Somewhere a radio was playing 'Use Somebody' by 'Kings of Leon'.

On the roof Jennie and Sherlock held hands and watched the sun set marking the end of their little era.


	31. Goodbyes

The day came for Jennie to say goodbye. She was dismissed at 7am and had till 4pm to say goodbye and pack. Sherlock and John took her back to 221B Baker Street, an address she thought she would never see again. Jennie stepped in to the living room and got a whiff of potentially deadly chemicals.

"Sherlock! What have I said about the chemicals! If you have deadly things, leave the window open!" John shouted at him and ran to open the window. Jennie laughed at Sherlock who was mimicking John, who caught him and glared, that soon turned into a staring contest. Sherlock won. Jennie slumped on the sofa and started riffling through case papers and work that Scotland Yard was missing from its confidential files, she sighed, she knew Lestrade had been looking for them for a long time. Jennie knew she was going to miss all this. All the running around London, twisting the DI around her fingers, setting Molly and Sherlock up (Of sorts) and sorting out things with family. She darted up the stairs to pack so she had more time to spend with Sherlock and John.

"No John, I'm sure that I put it right here" Sherlock stated. Jennie sat on the sofa with a cup of tea while Sherlock and John argued over the whereabouts of the skull, to be truthfully honest; Jennie had hidden it in the attic of the whole house. It was creeping her out as it watched her sleep. The time was 15:56. There was a knock on the door. Jennie got up and was surprised to see Mycroft standing there.

"Jennifer, good I'm not too late then" He led her upstairs. "We've come to say goodbye…for now"

"We?" Jennie quizzed. Mycroft nodded towards the door of the flat. Jennie gasped.

In walked, Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Charley, Sally Donovan, Anderson, DI Dimmock, and anyone else from Scotland Yard that she became friends. All the faces she had grew to love. Lestrade took a step forward.

"Jennifer Homes, what will I do without you? I need you" Lestrade said. Jennie shrugged letting the tears fall, not caring anymore. Anderson hugged her next.

"Jennie, you're the likable part of Sherlock, and all of us will miss you" he said, Sally hugged her after and agreed. One by one, all the police officers she had made friends with hugged and said goodbye. Until there was only Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Charley,Mycroft , John and Sherlock left.

Miss Mason had arrived and put her case in the car boot.

"Jennifer dear, it's time to say goodbye" she said calmly to the crying child. Jennie nodded and all of them made their way to the street.

All of them stood in a line. Jennie hugged Lestrade again. He whispered one little word in her ear. Gregory. His name.

Molly was next who was also in tears, they both thanked each other on the tips they gave each other.

Charley, the girl she made quick best friends with was also crying. They laughed through their tears remembering how they met.

Mrs Hudson, she had become a grandmother to Jennie in short time. She handed her a little parcel and was instructed not to open it until she arrived at Ashfield.

Mycroft, he hadn't been the best father but over the last few days, he had proved himself. This was the first time Jennie had called him Dad.

John, Dr. John Watson had been the sane part of 221B for a number of months and she respected him for that.

"Look after Sherlock okay? I'll miss you Uncle John" she cried. John hugged her back even tighter.

"You too Jennie" he was letting tears run too.

And finally the one she really didn't want to leave.

Sherlock Holmes. Her Uncle Sherlock, he was the reason she was what she was.

"I'll really miss you the most Uncle Sherlock" Jennie wept hugging for what felt an eternity. Sherlock was crying too, hugging back just as hard lifting her a tiny bit off the floor.

"Come back to me. Promise me Jennie you'll come back" he said. Jennie pinkie promised.

"I love you" she said to him. He replied back.

"I love you too"

With that Jennie gave one last look to her family, and got in the car. As it approached the end of Baker Street, she turned and looked out of the back window and waved. They all waved back. The car turned round the corner and Jennie was gone.


	32. Lestradey Boy

TWO YEARS LATER…

The next two years started slow but then got a little quicker. Sherlock and John were running around London again but this time Lestrade had joined in and was falling behind. That annoyed him; it showed him that he was getting old and fatter. Lestrade was getting more and more worried now that the duo was jumping over rooftops. Not wanting to kill himself he followed them for as long as he could on the ground but quickly lost sight of them. He slowed to a halt. He was lost! He'd groaned and phoned Sherlock. No answer, typical. As if on cue, his phone rang.

"DI Lestrade?"

"Mr Lestrade?"A female voice asked, Lestrade wasn't sure if he recognised it.

"Yes" he stated.

"Hello this is…" there was a long pause. "Well it doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that I have to meet you. I have information for you. Southampton Dock, tomorrow 7pm. Please come, alone. I'll recognise you. Please come Mr Lestrade. And please, you can't tell Sherlock Holmes. Goodbye Mr Lestrade" she hung up.

Lestrade stood there holding his phone when he heard Sherlock and John behind him. He turned and smiled as if nothing had happened.

* * *

John was sat in the living room of 221B with Sherlock, his older sister Harry Watson was on her way to see him and meet the flatmate. Sherlock wasn't impressed that he had to clean all his experiments in to 221C while the woman came over. Then came the knock. John shuddered as he heard Harry's voice burst in the room.

"Hey little Brother!" she squealed. She hugged him hard, and spied Sherlock who was trying to slip out the door. "Ooh! You must be the mysterious 'Sherlock Holmes' John constantly witters on about. Wow you're actually quite pretty!" she said. Sherlock looked at John who just looked at the floor. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lestrade arrived at Southampton Dock at 6:57pm. His mind was screaming at him that this woman could want to kill him, but she seemed like she wanted him for something new. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a woman, possibly late teens, early twenties, in a black corset and suspenders with her blond hair tucked up in a black hat. Over the corset she was wearing a black coat and she had black dancing shoes on. She smiled shyly at him.

"Mr Lestrade?" she said. Lestrade nodded. "I have something for you to see" she noticed his look at the way she was dressed and giggled. "Don't worry, I'm in a play. Sweet Charity. That's why you're here. I need you to watch it. There's someone in it that mentions you" she said and dragged him towards the theater.

"Who?" Lestrade asked struggling to keep up with the female.

"Emily Newman" was her reply. Lestrade was puzzled, he knew no one of that name.

"So what, you want me to watch this show so I see this Emily?" he asked. She nodded. Lestrade sighed but agreed to do this. He sat down in his seat and watched as the show went on. He had a feeling he knew the girl in the lead role but he couldn't remember her face. She had deep red hair and was tall, curvy, and very beautiful. She looked at him for one moment and stared, her face covered in shock. But as quick she looked away and carried on with what she was doing in the scene. Lestrade suddenly missed Jennie; he knew that she would love this, all the costumes, singing and dancing. He never knew how much he missed Sherlock's niece, but one thought of her, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. His phone beeped, he pulled it out of his pocket and read the text off an withheld number and held his phone tight with a smile.

"_Lestrade-y Boy xx"_


	33. Emily NewmanTruth Behind The Name

Detective Inspector Lestrade was risking everything to find Jennie. He was using his job in the wrong way; she hadn't been reported missing so he shouldn't be sat at his desk at ten at night going through copies of Ashfield records of any mention of where she had gone after she had left a year ago. He kept telling himself he was doing this for Sherlock's sake and not because he wanted to see her. Lestrade couldn't help himself; he wanted to see her, just to make sure she was alright and possibly because he just wanted to. Sherlock had started to panic when she didn't come back months ago, and frantically called her mobile with no reply, but everyone could see even now, after he said 'she'll be fine because she's a Holmes' he was still very worried.

Lestrade put the files down to get himself a coffee from the machine when he saw a photo drop out the case file about her shooting, the photo was of Jennie on the floor in the pool of blood. All the screaming and shouting returned in Lestrade's head and he stuffed the picture back into the file. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair he decided to go back to Southampton to find the woman who said about that 'Emily Newman' mentioning him of all people. He supposed he could fake ill tomorrow…

* * *

Tabitha Coach was freezing. It was half past ten at night and she was stood outside the theatre waiting for Jennie to finish up and get out. The Stupid Sweet Charity play was causing Jennie to be late to sort out Lola's hen night.

"Tabby! Sorry! I lost my stockings; Charity isn't Charity without her stockings…ha ha! Uncle Sherlock would kill me if he saw me dressed like that for the play" Jennie giggled, Tabby sighed, she just wanted to get inside.

"Yes okay now let's go before the blood freezes in my veins" Tabby dragged Jennie to the taxi stand to head back to Tabby's place to sort out hen party things.

* * *

It was raining when Lestrade arrived in Southampton. The windscreen wipers were going at full pelt but the rain was still making the window foggy. He wished he'd brought his umbrella with him now, he didn't know how long he was going to be searching for Emily. He got out his car, locked it and ran toward the theatre.

"Hello I'd like to know where Miss Emily Newman is please" Lestrade said to the guard, he didn't even understand why theatres had guards but they obviously had some purpose.

"I'm sorry sir, but members of the public are not permitted backstage" the guard replied. Lestrade sighed and reached into his pocket.

"Let's try that again shall we?" He held up his police warrant card that he had re-pick pocketed back off Sherlock earlier in the day. "Detective Inspector Lestrade, can you tell me the whereabouts of Emily Newman please sir?" The guard took a step back.

"Oh I'm sorry officer. Sure I can get you her address for you. She left an hour ago you see" he led Lestrade backstage to a little office where he wrote down an address for him. Lestrade smiled as he accepted the piece of paper. He left and ran back through the rain to his car. He was going to find 'Emily Newman'. Jennie might think he's an idiot next to her but he was the one who was the DI for the Met. He was the best detective Scotland Yard had to offer, and he certainly wasn't stupid. Knowing Jennie all that time had it highs and lows. But renaming herself Emily Newman wasn't going to keep herself hidden. Jennie had mentioned to him once in hospital that if she was a hooker, her name would have to be Emily Newman. You take your first pets name and then your Mother's maiden name. Jennie had a rabbit called Emily, and her Mother was called Melanie Newman. Altogether it creates Emily Newman.

He had found her.


	34. Hen Night

Jennie was writing a list of songs to sing at Lola's hen party. Lola practically threatened her to sing at the party…and the wedding. She was deciding whether to sing one song when Tabby walked though into the kitchen in her bright yellow pyjamas with matching slippers. Jennie laughed at her appearance. Her blonde hair was messy and she had panda eyes.

"You look like a pineapple!" Jennie giggled. Tabby shot her a glare. "Anyway are we ready for this hen party tonight?" Jennie asked Tabby watching her make a cup of tea. Tabby turned, smiled and nodded.

"Everyone arrives here at seven pm. You need to sort out your costume for tonight" Tabby mentioned. Jennie smiled and pulled out her Ashfield uniform that she'd now customized.

"Already done" both girls smiled.

* * *

Lestrade felt like an idiot and he was sure he looked like one too. He straightened the metropolitan police tie he had liberated out of the station before putting on the police stab vest over the top of the white shirt and sorted out the shoulder badges. He had forgotten how uncomfortable the boots the officers wore; they seemed to hurt his feet before he had even started walking in them. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the old badge he had to wear when he was a uniformed officer. He stared at the badge for a moment, and smiled at the rank it said. Sergeant. Sergeant G. Lestrade. He clipped it on along with the radio and finally places the hat on his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked idiotic. No one was going to believe he was an officer in uniform he looked way too old, but he knew that turning up in plain clothes it would look suspicious so uniform was the only way he was going to get through to Jennie. Even if he looked ridiculous

* * *

All the girls were cheering and singing along to ABBA songs in the living room but Jennie was in the kitchen sat at the table sipping a glass of water. Tabby came through and shut the door.

"Hey, you should be through there with the rest of us. Lola's loving her send off, all that it needs is your songs. You coming or what?" Tabby said. Jennie smiled, nodded and placed the pink police hat on her head.

"Yeah. I have the three songs ready. It's ShowTime" Jennie giggled.

* * *

Lestrade got out of his car at the address he was given. He put his hat back on and cringed as he caught his reflecting in the wing mirror. The house seemed to have music playing in the living room and as he approached the door he could hear giggling girls. He shuddered, girls and he was in uniform. Carefully he knocked on the door.

It was answered by a girl in an impossibly short skirt who had a black waistcoat on but no top under it.

"Hello Miss, I'm…" Before Lestrade could finish the girl dragged him in to the kitchen.

"Finally! I thought you weren't gonna show. No need for introductions, I know who you are. Now can you go and do your thing" she pushed him into the living room and shut the door. Lestrade looked at all the girls who were smiling at him. He looked down at his uniform, at the girls, back to the uniform, back to the girls, one had a veil and a L plate around her neck, and realised what they thought he was.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not what you think you I am" Lestrade said. One girl laughed.

"Yeah right!" she said and took his hat off and placed it on the coffee table. Lestrade gulped. He wished he'd chosen a different night to come and find Jennie.


	35. What To Do

Jennie sighed at the giggles coming from downstairs as the girls were messing about. Tabby had mentioned a stripper so she had hidden upstairs; she didn't want to be involved with anything that used Police Uniforms in a bad way. Lestrade would kill her if she did. Tabby entered the room looking slightly annoyed at her.

"Hey!" she said angry but in a hush tone. "What the hell? Aren't you coming down?" Jennie shook her head and mouthed 'not yet' at her. "Stripper seems a little odd…keeps going 'No! Ladies, I'm from Scotland Yard! Stop!'" Tabby giggled. Jennie just stared.

"Scotland Yard? What does he look like?" Jennie asked suddenly interested and worried.

"I don't know. Tall, handsome, grey haired but can't be over 50, kept saying his names Le-" Tabby said but Jennie cut her off.

"LESTRADE!" She yelled running down stair to rescue him from the group of girls.

* * *

Lestrade was ducking and weaving away from all the girls, there were far too many hands though; he'd move out the way of one and run straight into another. He'd noticed that his tie was missing, he decided that now was not the best time to ask for it back. The door burst open.

"Girls! Leave him alone! He's telling the truth! He's REALLY a policeman!" Jennie's voice was panicked. The girls suddenly backed off to let Jennie see him, but she burst out laughing. Lestrade stood and glared at her. She took his hand pulled him upstairs.

"What the hell?" she said pointing to the uniform. Lestrade blushed.

"Well I wasn't just going to turn up, go 'Hello I'm taking a woman away, tall, red curls, green eyes. Thankyou bye' was I?" Lestrade said running his hand through Jennie's hair sighing. "And before I take you back to 221B you're sorting out your hair. Sherlock will kill you if he finds out that you've dyed it" Jennie slapped his hand away suddenly angry.

"What!" she demanded "The hell do you mean 'Take me home? I have to stay here! And no one not even the DI can change my mind!" she hissed back at him. Lestrade stood back shocked at her outburst. "Now excuse me Lestrade, I have to go and sing that song I promised to do" Jennie slammed the door behind her. Lestrade began to go after when he caught his reflection in the mirror. How much was lipstick was on him? And where had his stab vest gone? He started to clean himself up when the girl who dragged him in through the door appeared looking sheepish.

"Hey, sorry about that…you know, the whole thing downstairs" Tabby giggled. "Although it was kinda funny" Lestrade gave her a stare.

"How is this…" he pointed at all the lipstick on his face. "'Kinda Funny'?" Tabby shrugged.

"It just is though"

* * *

Jennie was singing again, trying not to look at Lestrade who was watching from the living room door, he was watching her with a smile, she ignored him. Lestrade ducked away into the kitchen fearing he'd angered Jennie. He learnt not to do that. It was one of those things you just don't do. She had picked up the Holmes anger gene as well as everything else. He recognized the song she was singing, it was Sally Donovan's favourite song, so it was played in the office a lot, enough for him to know the words, but he couldn't mouth along with it because Jennie had changed the words. And he'd only just realized it was now about Sherlock, John and _him._ He sighed, that was typical Jennie. His mobile beeped in his pocket a text had come through from Sherlock he read it with a smirk.

"_Lestrade, where are you? Sally's giving me an earful for being in your office whilst you're not here. SH" _

Lestrade stepped back and Jennie walked into the kitchen.

"Jennie, I have to get back to London, but-" he checked the time on his watch. It was 10:15pm. "I'll wait in my car until midnight. If you change your mind. If you don't, I'll go back and not bother you again" Lestrade said looking at her trying not to look too pleady.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Have a happy journey Gregory, cos' I won't be going with you. If I want to go back to London I'll decide and get there under my own steam. Do I look clingy to you?" Jennie gave him a look. Lestrade just shrugged with a cheeky smirk.

"I know you'll do what's right Jennie…" Lestrade walked over to her from his perch on the kitchen cabinet and kissed the top of her head. Jennie's stomach did a flip as she watched him leave. Tabby entered the kitchen as he left.

"Where's he off?" She asked.

"London" Jennie replied fighting back tears. "He's going home"

"Without you?"

"Yeah" The tears now came. She quickly wiped them away before heading back to the party. It got half 11 when Nina Hobbs took to the stage and began to sing 'my life would suck without you'.

"_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again "_

Jennie though of all the effort Lestrade took to get here, finding her, the uniform, getting confused as a stripper, but he still came and left without her, she felt bad.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck () without you"_

Lestrade sat in his car and thought about the first time he met Jennie, he'd been looking for Sherlock and found this kid in his flat that looked too much like him for comfort, but for some reason he trusted her straight away. He let her come with him to the morgue and leave Sherlock. And then it was never stopping, Jennie was always around, it was silent without her.

_"Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you "_

If it wasn't for Lestrade, Jennie wouldn't be a consulting detective, neither would Sherlock. The guilt in her stomach was building because of the way she had yelled at him, and pushed him away.

_"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My would suck without you "_

He was the first person to see her with a bullet hole in her stomach. He felt physically sick when he saw on the floor not moving, he reacted on sight taking his jacket off and holding it to the wound. He pushed aside that feeling of guilt because he hadn't figured it out sooner.

_"Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah "_

They both thought that they'd never miss each other this much. They were just the DI and a consulting detective's niece. But they'd been through so much together in such a short amount of time.

_"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you "_

Jennie realised the catastrophic mistake she'd made and ran upstairs to pack as fast as she could, leaving quite a lot out. Tabby followed her up.

"Jennie? What the hell?" she watched her pack.

"Tabs, I'm going back to London"

_"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you."_

Lestrade looked at the clock and closed his eyes. It was getting close to midnight.

"Tabby, I'm sorry but I have to go, I made a mistake. I need to go to London, they need me and I need them"

"Why now? He asked if you wanted to go back and you said no!" Tabby couldn't understand.

"Because my life would suck without them" Jennie said with a smile. With that she was running downstairs, now in her trainers, and kissing Lola on the cheek. "Have a good wedding Lola, I'm sorry but I have to go back home to London"

"Stay a little longer Jen" Lola asked but Jennie shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry"

Jennie ran out the door, surprised to see that it had started pouring it down.

Lestrade turned the key in the ignition accepting that Jennie wasn't coming back. He put the car in gear and started the push his foot on the accelerator when something hit the front of his car. He suddenly swore out of shock, and with the wipers moving the rain out of the way he saw a very wet and tired Jennie looking through the windscreen at him. He got out and looked at her in shock.

"Jennie? What the hell? I nearly ran you down!"

"Lestrade, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have never spoken to you like that!"Jennie was crying but Lestrade couldn't tell as it looked like rain. He hugged her.

"So you're coming back?" Jennie nodded.

They stood there hugging in the rain for a long time until something that should never have happened did.

They kissed.


	36. Jennie And Lestrade

They sat in silence for most of the journey back, occasionally looking at each other but turning away just as fast. It was uncomfortable and silent until Lestrade broke it.

"Listen Jennie, what happened back there…" He started then stopped, not knowing how to finish that embarrassing sentence. Fortunately for him, Jennie started to finish it for him.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not saying it wasn't good, it was a great kiss. Just a wrong kiss" She glanced at him, smirking at the uniform. He nodded back.

"Exactly" Lestrade said turning off the motorway heading into London.

"So, what now? Are you just going to pull up outside221B and just drop me off or what?" Jennie joked, Lestrade smiled and shook his head.

"No, you're coming back to mine. You've probably already noticed Miss Holmes, that I've got divorced…" he held up his left hand that now had no wedding ring on it. "So I'm a bit lonely at home and well, I have a spare room with no one to use it so you can stay there tonight. Plus you can get as much of that red dye out of your hair as you can, Sherlock would kill you if he saw that"

"Okay. Thankyou"

* * *

Half an hour later Jennie was leaning over the bath washing her hair with the shower. She'd already washed it five times but she was getting as much of the dye out as she could. She heard a knock on the bathroom door whilst shampooing her hair again.

"Come in Lestrade"

Lestrade walked in and sat on the edge of the bath.

"I've made you a cup of tea downstairs, milky, two sugars, rich tea biscuit" he surprised her when he batted her hands out of the way and softly began to wash her hair for her. "That blonde girl at the party, what was her name?"

"Tabby. Tabitha May Coach. Why?"

"Can you call or text her and ask her on my behalf if I could have the police tie she nabbed back? They'll be wondering where that's gone"

"She didn't…"

"Afraid so and she put her number in my pocket"

Jennie laughed, that was so typical of Tabby. Lestrade turned the shower off and handed her a towel. She wrapped her darkened hair up in it and followed Lestrade downstairs to get her tea.

* * *

Then she was laying comfortably in the spare room at Lestrade's house looking out the window at the sky, it was more orange than it was in Southampton but she didn't mind. Jennie quietly grabbed her phone and began texting Tabby.

"_Hey, sorry about b4. I just had to go with him. JH"_

"_Well I can't say I blame you, you went with the gorgeous copper! J.E.A.L.O.U.S! Tabs x"_

"_Well there's no need to be, he's just…well, he's just Lestrade-y Boy to me. JH"_

"_You kissed him didn't you? Tabs x" _

"_Hell Yeah! JH"_

"_I KNEW IT! Who kissed who ect? Tabs x"_

"_He kissed me. JH"_

"_HE kissed YOU! I thought it would be the other way round! U no what tht means right? Tabs x"_

"_I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway…JH"_

"_He likes you! Gorgeous Copper likes you! Get in there b4 I do lol ;) Tabs x"_

"_He's scared of you. And he wants his tie back b4 the Yard notices it's gone JH"_

"_Ooh, yeah, he's a Yardie. I love a Yardie…Tabs x"_

"_Don't even think about it! JH"_


	37. Jennie Comes Back

The next day was manic. Jennie was getting ready to go back to 221B, whilst Lestrade was getting ready for work, already running late.

"Jennie come on! I have to drive you to Baker Street, explain to Sherlock when you came back and then get into work all in fewer than twenty…four minutes and…seventeen seconds!" Jennie sighed and hurried fastening her hair up, which was still tinted red even though she washed it over eight times.

"Alright! Don't get snappy at me Mister!" Jennie said back at him. Lestrade simply nodded but then took over from her and tied her hair up for her.

"There, now come on we're gonna' be late!"

"No, YOU are gonna' be late. There's a difference"

* * *

The bangs were getting on John's wick now. He was being sarcastic when he had told Sherlock to throw a cabbage at the wall repeatedly, and he knew that, he was doing it to be annoying. Sherlock would do this when John is being sarcastic but when he says 'boil your head' it doesn't work.

"Sherlock for the love of God stop it!" John yelled from his bedroom. The banging continued, only louder. Then suddenly stopped. John sighed in relief, heading downstairs. Sherlock was sat in his chair reading a book like he'd being doing it the whole time.

"John I wish you'd stop making a racket" John sighed. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Jennie slumped in the car seat as London's traffic jams were causing more and more problems, but she couldn't help but feel slightly amused. Lestrade had spent all that time trying to get her out of the house so he wouldn't be late and now he's stuck in a traffic jam. She was excited to see her Uncle again, she never realised how much she'd missed his grin and black curls, And to be around someone with her intelligence again would be a good thing for her too. Not that Lestrade wasn't clever, or Tabby, or Lola, but Sherlock was on her level so- she sat bolt upright.

"Oh my god! Greg we have a problem!" Lestrade looked over at her.

"What?"

"Sherlock's clever! I mean _really _clever! So clever that…that he could tell whose been kissing!" she looked at him wide eyed in panic.

"Okay…its okay. Maybe we can…hide it? Not think about it, not look at each other in a way that might suspect that we've done something we shouldn't have done!" Lestrade said also filled with sudden panic.

"We'll keep it quiet okay? No mention of it. I don't want to walk back into 221B and go 'Hi Uncle Sherlock, John. I'm back! Oh, and I should mention I've snogged Lestrade in the process of getting here'"

* * *

"Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson has repapered the wall for us after that gun and smiley face incident, and now you've gone and thrown a cabbage at the wall repeatedly!" John looked at the wall, now covered in green splodges.

"Your point being?" Sherlock said not looking up from the book he was 'reading'.

"It's covered and cabbages marks! _And_ aren't you supposed to meet Molly in like 20 minutes? To discuss what's going on in this game of husband and wife you two have going on?" John quizzed. Sherlock's head snapped up from the book.

"This is for a case John! Those people are only interested in married couples! I can't exactly do it without pretending to be married. Molly Hooper was the only woman willing to help me" John sniggered. "What?" was Sherlock's response.

"Nothing just that, that woman has been in love with you for as long as I've known her and looks like she's been in love with you for years! That's why she's so keen to help, Sherlock" John said watching for Sherlock's reply.

"4 years and about 7 months to be exact John. Molly has been in love with me for 4 years and about 7 months" Sherlock said looking uninterested. John's eyes widened.

"You mean git!"

Sherlock just grinned.

* * *

The car pulled up outside 221B and Jennie took in the surroundings. Baker Street, home sweet home.

"Remember Greg, no mention of the kiss" she said looking over at him.

"What kiss?" they both smiled at each other with a giggle. "Ready to do this?" Jennie nodded and looked up at the flats windows before risking another kiss. "You said forget the kiss and then you kiss me!"

"What? That was a good luck kiss! It doesn't count!"

John was busy in the kitchen when he heard the downstairs door, not really caring if Sherlock had gone out or if Mrs. Hudson had come in. That's when he saw her through the door, the dark curls and the red coat. Jennie. She knocked on the door.

"John! Someone at the door!" Sherlock called at him not looking up from his book.

"Ooh, that's nice Uncle Sherlock! You need to learn one day that John isn't your personal slave!" Jennie said waiting for her Uncle's reaction. Sherlock's head instantly snapped up to look at her.

"Jennifer?"

Jennie smiled.

"Hello Uncle Sherlock"


	38. Mysterious Magpie

**Six Months Later...**

Sherlock was laid on the sofa. Texting Jennie.

Jennie was laid on the floor across the room. Texting Sherlock.

And John...well...John was just astounded that they couldn't even be bothered to speak across the room properly to one another. He had no idea that they were secretly analysing him.

_"He was out till eleven with Stamford. Again. SH"_

_"Yes, I can see that. Also, he slept on the opposite side of the bed than he's used to. Observe left ear. JH"_

_"Well done. Also he saw your Father last night. I can recognise his assistant's perfume anywhere. SH"_

_"Knowing my Father, it was probably something boring. JH"_

_"It was. John's had eight cups of coffee to keep himself awake. And It's only seven thirty in the morning. SH"  
_

__Their deducting was cut off short by John snatching their moblie phones off them. Both Holmes' whined. John sighed loudly causing both Jennie and Sherlock to move positions to see what he was doing.

"You know, it's a lovely day. And you two are just sat there texting. Jennie, go and get dressed. Mycroft expects you in his office for ten o'clock on the dot. And Sherlock, go and get dressed because you're 35 and you're acting like a whiny child. And for the last time, I am -not- playing Mother!" Jennie got to her feet and started to head downstairs, as she was still staying in Mrs Hudson's back room before she turned round to face John.

"Why does Mycrodt want to see me? What does he possibly want with me now?" she asked. "he must've said something about it last night" with that, Jennie headed downstairs. Sherlock didn't move until he was shouted at again to go and get dressed. John put the mobiles down on the mantlepiece before returning to the kitchen. A text alert went off. Sherlock's phone. John, couldn't help to and see who it was from.

_"Well, well, well, I haven't heard from YOU in a while Sherlock Holmes ;) Not since we were 17. __I see you're a detective now, not a pirate then? Shame, I always wanted to see you with an eye patch. Ring Me ASAP. I think I might have soemthing you may like. PS, How's 'Moron Mycroft' and Mels? Also, how's old's their little one? She'd be about 19, 20 by now wouldn't she? Have fun, 'Magpie' x"_


	39. The Case Of Con Artists

Mycroft Holmes didn't look up from the work when the knock on his office door commenced.

"Come in" he called, flicking over the Police file he had liberated. He didn't look up until Jennie's voice filled the room.

"Yo Daddio." She sat down in the chair opposite him across the desk. He looked at her puzzlingly. "Okay, we're not at that stage then. Alright then. Hello Father." Jennie smiled and gave a little salute with her index finger. Mycroft nodded approvingly.

"I don't think we'll ever reach the stage of 'Yo', Jennifer." He gave a small smile; she was just like her Mother sometimes. "Thank you for coming down, John performed his job perfectly on getting you down _before_ ten o'clock. I'm impressed." Jennie sighed, if she didn't hurry him, she knew this could go on forever.

"So, what you got for me?" she asked.

"What makes you think I have got anything for you?"

"Because you got me here on my own, in the middle of the morning, at your office, and you're holding are Police file. Obvious." She giggled. "Whoa, too much time with Uncle Sherlock don't you think?" Mycroft rolled his eyes and passed her the file.

"What do you know of this woman Jennifer?" he asked watching Jennie flick through the photos of a woman. A brunette with all the curves in the right places and the stunning face to match. Jennie shrugged. She'd never seen the woman before. "Her name is Jane Evans; she's a Professional Con Artist, one of the UK's most wanted actually." Jennie smirked.

"Good for her, taking one for the girls." She said almost proudly. "So, why you giving this to me, instead of Uncle Sherlock?" Mycroft pulled out a framed photo from his desk drawer and handed it to Jennie almost cautiously. She took it gently and almost burst out laughing at the content. It was Sherlock, graduating from University. What made Jennie stop from laughing was that he was stood next to a younger Jane Evans. "Holy Shi…" she looked at her Father. "….Cow" Jennie gave an apologising look and continued. "She graduated with him?"

"They worked together in the lab apparently, she was the one who stood up for him and allegedly smacked a fellow peer for teasing Sherlock." Mycroft added. Jennie just stared. "This woman is sneaky, she gets away with a lot, and when she doesn't it's not much of a punishment. She's a brilliant Con Artist."

* * *

John swore to himself, he should never answer Sherlock's phone.

"Um, Sherlock? 'Magpie' just texted you." John called out and Sherlock's head popped round his bedroom door.

"'Magpie'? John, are you sure?" John nodded and watched as Sherlock strode over and took his phone, reading the text over and over. "She needs me for something; it was our agreement to not talk unless it's important." John watched as Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf before heading down the stairs, the door slammed shut. John sighed. It was going to be a long day, he could tell.

* * *

"So you want _me_ to deal with this?" Jennie asked leaning back in her seat looking at the photo of her younger Uncle and Ms Evans.

"If it's not too much trouble, I know you like… legwork." Mycroft said the word with a look of horror, Jennie noticed it and smirked. "And I know you get on well with the DI" The mention of Lestrade made Jennie freeze. She was now living in his spare room due to the fact that there was no room for a third party at 221B, the time where she had stayed with them, she was on the sofa and as she was older, decided she needed her own space. After Lestrade's divorce, he was on his own and in need of company, and Jennie was available. It made sense; what people didn't know though, was the flirtatious relationship they'd created. They had to keep it hidden for obvious reasons, but the two main ones were Lestrade's job and Sherlock. Jennie liked Lestrade in one piece and if her Uncle found out, it wouldn't end well. He knew how to dispose of bodies. She nodded at her Father.

"Yeah, Greggers is cool." She said acting casual, Mycroft was another who couldn't know about this flirtation, she knew he wouldn't approve of his daughter kissing a man only a few years his junior. Mycroft nodded once.

"Good. Well then, it's settled. You can catch her for the Police instead of Sherlock,"

"Oh no, no, no" Jennie protested smiling. "No way Mycrof…Dad. I'm not catching her, if she knows Uncle Sherlock, I'm not getting involved." Mycroft rolled his eyes as she stood. "But, I will give it a look over." She gave him another salute with her index finger. "See you later Dad, don't do anything stupid or dull. Well, stupid, you're job is already dull." In the last few months, she'd started to get along with her Father again, she couldn't blame him forever and if she was going to be in London, she knew he would be always around. She kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

John watched Sherlock carefully examining the text message over and over frowning. This was going to be a long day, he could tell. He didn't know that Sherlock had actually texted back until the beep of his text alert came through again. Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and left without saying another word. He barely had time to sit down after he left because Jennie had passed him on the way up.

"Hey John!" she smiled and kissed his cheek before tossing the file Mycroft had given her onto the coffee table. John looked at it puzzled ten at Jennie who had slumped into Sherlock's chair. She got his hint instantly. "Dad wants me too look at some Con Woman who's wanted, apparently, she and Uncle Sherlock knew each other." She shrugged. "So don't tell him, anyway, why's he in such a flap? What's been going on?"

John began to explain to Jennie the message from the 'Magpie'.


End file.
